Sage Emperor of the West
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Years ago, for doing his job, Naruto Uzumaki was banished from the Leaf for excessive harm to their precious Sasuke Uchiha. In doing so, however, Konoha and the Land of Fire have suffered losses of alliances and trade, and so they turn to the Alvarez Empire, located in the west. Little do they know, Emperor Zeref Emiya has a secret. Meaning, it's an Emperor of the West story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sage Emperor of the West**

**Inspired by every other story of the same premise ever. Remake of the other "Emperor of the West" story I had because that one got a little too messy.**

**Yeah, sorry about the deletion of the other story.**

**Warnings: cliches, massive crossover, OOC people, OP people, drastically altered fictional timelines, Sorin Markov can't planesewalk, Kazuchika Okada might be in this story as well**

**Also, is it wrong to say I like Avacyn the Purifier? It's like her yandere version.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome**

* * *

Though a Sannin, Jiraiya was a broken man. Almost a decade ago, he carried the responsibility to watch over his late pupil's son.

He failed miserably.

9 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki fought to bring back his defecting teammate Sasuke Uchiha back to the Leaf Village...

9 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki was banished from the village and stripped of his ninja status over silly charges of hurting the civilian council's precious Uchiha...

9 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki was cast out by friends, family, and the entire village except a few...

9 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki disappeared, never to be seen again.

And the fallout of the decision was even worse. Pretty much every single village that Konoha became allies with thanks to Naruto were pissed. Wave and Suna quickly cut ties with them, Spring cancelled all trade of advanced weaponry with them, etc., all thanks to the damn civilian council, Danzo, the Fire Daimyo, and pretty much almost the entire village. Within the next few years, strange things have been happening. The remaining jinchuurki, except for Gaara, the fallen Yagura, and Killer Bee of Kumo, have all disappeared. At the same time, the Akatsuki were mysteriously wiped out.

Besides Jiraiya and Tsunade, only Kakashi, Teams Guy and 10 and a few others still stuck up for Naruto. Team 8 practically dissolved afterwards when Kurenai noticed how much her students' personalities changed with what happened. Kiba's ego got worse, Shino was indifferent, and Hinata...for simply refusing to be in the revived CRA to carry Sasuke's baby like Sakura and some other women, was executed by Sasuke on the orders of Danzo so that he may gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. To make matters worse, Hanabi was forced into the CRA by the Hyuuga Main Branch elders, leaving Hiashi as nothing but a figurehead out of fear of losing his only living child.

Was it bad enough that they made a holiday over that day? Anyway...

* * *

In the middle of the sea...

Going beyond the Eastern Shinobi Nations, a ship was carrying an envoy under the banner of a swirling kunai, the logo of Konoha. The Toad Sannin stood against the railings, lost in thought.

What was going on as of the moment? A diplomatic mission beyond the East, towards the Alvarez Empire. The envoy was comprised of the remaining rookies, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and two officials of the Fire Daimyo, one of whom is carrying the treaty.

Back then, the one thing they said about the Western Wall was NEVER go beyond it. Now, the lands there were rumored to be peaceful, forged from wars into a mighty empire that could easily surpass the Shinobi Nations in strength.

And so the Fire Daimyo made it official: present a treaty, gain their allegiance, and show Oto, Iwa, and Kumo that they are still the strongest. Simple? Some on the ship don't think so.

'Minato...I've failed you...You and Kushina are probably trying to get out of the afterlife to rip our heads off...' Jiraiya thought despondently.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jiraiya?" a familiar voice sounded behind him. He turned around to see Kakashi Hatake.

"Just thinking about that day...It's been almost a decade already." he told him.

"Knowing Naruto and who his dad is, he'll be fine, Jiraiya." Kakashi told him. "You know full well that he's more resourceful than he looks."

"I hope so..."

* * *

Later...

Before they knew it, they were on a flying boat attached to a bloated piece of cloth with wings (Goblin Zeppelin), observing the wonders of the Alvarez Empire as they approached its capital, Vistarion.

The buildings were high and elegant and the streets were clean and full of energy. What they noticed was that the streets weren't just filled with humans...

"There are...green skinned, muscular people down there..." Neji Hyuuga remarked. He couldn't judge the land for holding peculiar races within. They didn't seem to mind.

"Ah, yes." the definitely human pilot smiled. "They're called Orcs. Very warrior-like, but also very honorable. They come from Durotar, another nation that Alvarez is friends with."

"Can you tell us about the current Emperor?" Jiraiya asked.

"No problem." the pilot started. "His name is Emperor Zeref Emiya, but he's also known by other titles: Bane of the Wicked, Sage of Blades, Slayer of Tyrants, and many more. Before he came along, the lands here were always in a state of constant war. Now, our lands are united thanks to Lord Zeref, especially after the War of Unity."

"He must be that powerful if he could unite all these people." Kakashi, who was standing right beside the Toad Sage, remarked.

"Indeed. First, he slew numerous rival warlords and their followers. Then, when the foundation of Alvarez was being made, another threat came in the form of the Burning Legion, a horde of demons. Lead by Archimonde, who was summoned by the Lich Kel'Thuzad, they sought the powers of the World Tree "Nordrassil" of the Night Elves of Kalimdor. It was Lord Zeref that helped the Night Elves gather enough forces in the form of the Human Alliance and the Orcish Horde to combat this threat. A rogue faction of the Undead joined up as revenge against the Legion. I even took part in the battle years ago, flying this very vehicle to evacuate several injured Night Elves away from the battlefield. Had it not been for Lich King Arthas and Horde Warchief Thrall, I would've perished from a gargoyle swarm. In the end, Lord Zeref helped Lord Cenarius, the wild god leader of the Night Elves, in destroying Archimonde...at the cost of Nordrassil."

"How ironic." Jiraiya instantly thought about ideas for the next Icha-Icha novel.

"In retaliation, Lord Zeref pursued the surviving Burning Legion forces to Outworld, where he slaughtered them to near extinction. Through Lord Zeref and the Alvarez Empire, the four factions are now on good terms. I could speak more of the Emperor's feats, but that will take me forever."

Then, "Hmph. If that were me, the war would've been over quicker. After all, I am the most elite shinobi in the Fire Country."

"Yeah! Sasuke's the best!" Of course, that was Sasuke and Sakura.

It didn't take that long for the pilot to have his face morph to a sour mood. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try standing up to an army of Eredar Warlocks yourself. I heard they can make your strongest warriors look like pushovers by comparison, and Archimonde was the most elite of them."

"Sorry about him." Kakashi whispered the pilot. "He's really...pompous..."

"So, any reason why you want to see the Emperor?" the pilot asked.

"We're just...uh..." Jiraiya turned to the two Fire Daimyo officials with them. "-going to present a treaty that could lead to our village forming an alliance with Alvarez."

"Seriously? Lord Zeref's not very easy to please, especially when it comes to Easterners. Not that I'm saying that it's impossible, it's just really difficult."

"I understand, but we'll try our best anyway." Jiraiya said, though deep down, with what the treaty said, he doubted their chances.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Konoha/Fire Country envoy landed in the heart of Vistarion, and at the end of the road from the Goblin Laboratory was Mercurius, the Grand Palace of the Empire.

For the most part, the stone buildings and roads were well placed, clean, and the city itself was full of life. People were conversing, walking, shopping, etc. As the convoy walked down the road, they got looks from pretty much everyone present: Humans, Elves, Orcs, even what appeared to be humans that looked like they were raised from the dead, yet still intelligent enough to act like normal people.

"I don't like the looks they're giving us." From behind the convoy, Shikamaru Nara spoke up.

"We're practically fresh meat, man. What else did you expect?" Choji Akimichi, who was to his left, replied.

Somewhere at the side of the road was a shop run by small, bearded humans, and they were forging some fine weaponry. Tenten looked like she just saw a candy store, given how she was looking at how well made every weapon they made was.

After more walking, and nothing else, one of them finally had it.

"Why is this road so long?!" Sakura complained, but was instantly shushed by her _former_ sensei.

"We are guests here, Sakura. There is no point in complaining about the geography of this city." Kakashi scolded her.

The pinkette was so loud that two passing figures: a Death Knight and a Dark Ranger, overheard them.

"Are regular humans even capable of being that loud, Baron Perenolde?" the Dark Ranger asked her compatriot.

"Beats me, Anya. That was louder than every banshee I know." the Death Knight, Baron Perenolde, replied as they walked.

That one really ticked off Sakura. Her reaction? Charge forward in front of everyone and try to punch the armored man carrying the scary sword in the face.

"I DEMAND RESPECT!" she screeched before the convoy could even stop her.

Midway through the charge, Sakura suddenly found herself encased in ice. The Death Knight's left hand was glowing light blue.

'What kind of technique was that?' Kakashi wondered. 'I didn't sense any chakra flow.'

"How dare you attack a Konoha kunoichi!" one of the Daimyo's officials roared at Perenolde.

"Because she tried to kill me? Are you blind?" Perenolde scoffed at the official.

"Doesn't matter! Guards! Seize that man!"

No one in the vicinity responded. They were too busy glaring at the Easterners.

_"Well, well, well..."_ another male's voice, chilling, enigmatic, demonic even, sounded.

From the nearest alley, a grim figure appeared as the skies above Vistarion turned dark. The next thing the Fire envoy knew was another figure, standing before them: a tall, cloaked being with a skull-like mask. In his hands was a wicked sword, and his aura was so menacing it made them all bend their knees. This was King Hassan, the High Inquisitor of the Empire.

"King Hassan?" Anya gasped. She and Perenolde were quick to bow, but a wave from King Hassan was enough to tell them "No need".

He then turned to the shaking Fire envoy. The shadows around him suddenly began to grow so much that it enveloped the whole area. "Now...to do away with you all..."

Then, as if they were standing on quick sand, the envoy began to melt into the ground.

'Not good!' Shikamaru thought. 'This kind of shadow control is way out of my league!'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US?!" the same official from earlier demanded, but King Hassan remained silent as the Konoha ninja and Fire Daimyo officials sunk into the darkness.

* * *

Mercurius...

Emperor Zeref Emiya was a busy man, dealing with multiple affairs at once. His pitch black hair and eyes and light skin shone well with the chandalier lights at the top of his throne room. He sat on his throne, dressed in a red cloak and sleeveless full body armor.

As of the moment, he was conversing with a beautiful blonde in purple robes, holding a magical staff.

"Have you convinced your father to halt his attacks on Durotar, Jaina?" Zeref asked the woman, Kirin Tor Archmage Jaina Proudmoore, whom he first met prior to the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Now, she is one of the most prominent leaders of the Human Alliance and a war hero for her exploits during the Burning Legion invasion.

"I've tried many times, Your Majesty." Jaina replied, bowing her head a little. "However, he is stubborn and claims that orcs will never change their genocidal ways."

"Many things change in the passage of time." Zeref told her. "That is something you have learned when you met the Horde, when the undead forces of your former lover and a former Ranger-General came to our aid at Mount Hyjal. Try and convince him one more time, Jaina. Tell him that I, Alvarez Emperor Zeref Emiya, have a message for him: If he doesn't cease the violence...I'll have no choice but to wipe him and his forces off the map. We've worked so hard to achieve this peace between the people of different worlds and races. I don't intend on letting it shatter because some people chose to live in the past."

Jaina sighed, knowing that one last rejection and her father will be put to the sword.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Jaina gave one last bow before turning on her heel to leave the throne room.

As the archmage did so, another woman came into the room.

This one was a thing of divine beauty, her alabaster skin coupled well with her silver hair and pure black eyes. She wore black armor and held the spear known as Moonsilver. What was most peculiar about her was the pair of red stained white wings on her back. This figurative and literal angel was the personal aide of the Emperor, Avacyn of Innistrad, She served as the protector of her nation's human population against the creatures of darkness in accordance to the will of her "father", the vampire lord Sorin Markov.

However, when the day came that she was corrupted by a spell that gave her visions of the dirty works of man, Avacyn's love for man became disgust, then hatred, and sought to destroy humanity rather than protect it. Sorin pursued Avacyn as she continued her rampage from Innistrad and beyond.

Then, she encountered Zeref.

It was him who stopped Avacyn from even getting close to a local village, it was him who purged the evil within, and most importantly, with her reputation as Innistrad's guardian angel completely destroyed, it was the Alvarez Emperor that gave her a home with the blessing of her creator.

"Is something wrong, Avacyn?" Zeref asked her.

"King Hassan has apprehended several Easterners and are currently being held in the dungeons." Avacyn explained. "One of them is to be tried for attempted assault of a Knight of the Ebon Blade, more specifically, Baron Perenolde, while he was visiting the city with the Dark Ranger Anya Eversong."

The Emperor slammed his head on his palm in annoyance, letting out a grunt as he did so. "Arthas and Sylvanas are going to have quite a field day with this news. Any information on the offender?"

"Their names of the apprehended are as follows: "Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya,..."

As Avacyn continued to list down the names, Zeref was instantly lost in thought. Just those names alone made him reminded him of the past he had long buried. Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he put his mind back in reality towards the end of Avacyn's list.

"-ck Lee, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Avacyn continued. "The one known as Sakura Haruno is the one among them responsible for the attempted assault."

Zeref mentally shook his head and spoke to the angel. "Is there...Is there a 'Hinata Hyuuga among them?"

"...No, my lord." Avacyn was confused at his response. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. I'll talk to you about it another time. Any reason why these Easterners are here?" the Emperor asked before they delved in too deep.

"King Hassan told me that they came to present to you a treaty for an alliance between Alvarez and the Fire Country. " Avacyn explained.

"Have the Watchers bring them here. I want to hear this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Negotiation**

* * *

Never before has Jiraiya felt so tense. After spending quite a while in the dungeons, watched over by other masked men similar to King Hassan and tall, armored women bearing purple skin and wielding deadly blades, the latter women forcefully dragged them to the throne room. Before they knew it, the convoy was dragged in front of the Emperor of Alvarez himself, Zeref Emiya: a stoic-faced young man with light skin, black hair, and black eyes. He wore a red coat over his sleeveless armor. Standing beside him was the warrior angel Avacyn.

At that point, they had no other choice but to kneel before him, albeit some of them reluctantly. Zeref's aura was enough to bathe them all with killing intent. Jiraiya was secretly wondering whether or not the Emperor was single, Sasuke was eyeing Avacyn lustfully, and began imagining how well the CRA would go if the angel was put in it, and Sakura was already imagining herself and her beloved Uchiha running Alvarez, not that it would even happen.

"Easterners..." Zeref started. "I am aware of the reason why you've come here, but first, would any of you like to say anything about what got you in the dungeons in the first place?"

"Um..." the Toad Sage started. "Yes, about the attempted assault char-"

"HE DESERVED IT!" Sakura quickly got up and screamed at the Emperor. "THAT PEASANT HAD NO RIGHT TO DISRESPECT ME AND MY VOICE!"

Instantly, Zeref shot up from his throne, the wave of killing intent intensifying so much even the typically stoic angel beside him was on edge.

"Try my patience, Sakura Haruno." the Emperor snarled with hate. "The envoy you are part of came here for some alliance between Alvarez and the Fire Country, not provoke a war. Would you like a demonstration of what a mere fraction of my army is capable of?"

"Sakura! Stand down NOW!" Jiraiya ordered. With a huff, Sakura went back to a knee as Jiraiya made his statement. "With regard to the incident, we sincerely apologize for that. It is not in my village's best intentions to provoke you, Your Majesty."

"Hmph. Perhaps I could let it go for now." Zeref went back to his throne. "So, about this treaty you have for us. Explain."

"Yes!" one of the officials got up and presented a scroll. "I think you'll find these offers quite lovely..."

"I doubt it." Jiraiya mumbled to himself, awaiting his possible demise.

Avacyn took the scroll and began to read it (I know it's Japanese, pretend everyone knows it).

"To the Emperor of Alvarez,

In exchange for an alliance with your great empire, we are wiling to offer you the following proposals:

Establishment of an embassy between our nations, Open trade to our merchants, Ability to contact Konoha shinobi from genin to jounin rank, Provision of C to A Rank Jutsus, Access to Konoha-exclusive bloodlines,

Complete access to the Empire's military, economic resources, and technological advancements, Oath to aid Fire Country and Konoha in any war, and, if possible...marriage to a citizen of Konoha or Fire Country to the Emperor."

Avacyn rolled up the scroll and turned to Zeref, who had an eyebrow raised. "Those are the terms written in this treaty, courtesy of the Fire Daimyo."

The official stood up, smiling. "Well, how do you like our terms, Your Majesty? Perhaps the look on your face shows that you're accepting?"

Zeref turned back to the envoy.

"Yes, I accept..." he started.

'I thought he was difficult to please?' Shikamaru thought. 'Unless...'

Then, the Emperor's eyes turned from a bored look to a sinister gaze.

"I accept that your treaty is a piece of shit." Zeref stood up once more, raging red aura enveloping his body. "Are you trying to say that I should liquidate all my resources to your country for your own interests?! And in exchange we get NOTHING?!"

"B-B-But, you get access to what we have: Jutsus, the finest shinobi, perhaps a woman with you on your bed-" Before the official can say anything, Zeref cut him off.

"A woman that will try to manipulate me so your country could do as you please with my Empire? Pathetic wretch, who in the hell do you think you are to offer me such ridiculous terms?"

"Your Imperial Majesty, just to get something out of the way,-" Jiraiya quickly stood up despite the Watchers' presence. "-I didn't write any of the terms there, let alone agree with any of them."

"Is that so, Jiraiya of the Sannin? Well then, it could be possible for me to form an alliance with your land, under the condition that you prove Konoha's worth as the 'strongest' hidden ninja village, or so you call yourselves. In fact, I hear you are hosting a fighting tournament to appease your already tense relations with the other nations."

"We have nothing to prove!" Sasuke stood up arrogantly. "You will accept this treaty and that is not negotiable!"

That's when the last Uchiha found himself face to face with the Emperor, whose gaze burned through his skull.

"In these lands are battle hardened warriors that have stared down the mightiest and most wicked of enemies, be they humans or supernatural." Zeref started. "Gilgamesh, Archimonde, Deathwing, the Akatsuki. Those are only a few of the enemies we have stared down and beaten. Do not provoke me to add your land on that list. Now,-"

Zeref turned his gaze to the entire convoy.

"-will you accept my suggestion or will you stick to these wretched terms and never live to see the sun again?"

"Y...Yes, we will accept your suggestion, Your Majesty." Jiraiya managed to speak after dealing with such great killing intent emanating from Zeref. 'This guy wiped out the Akatsuki?! Kami, I don't want to fight this guy.'

For the second time in a row, Zeref went back to his throne. "Good." he spoke. "I will be sending champions to the tournament on the day itself. If any of your shinobi win and prove your strength, I will consider the possibility of an alliance. Now, the Watchers will escort you lot to the first ship out of my Empire and back to your homes. And tell your Daimyo that the next time he presents me with treaties like this, tell him to think both ways."

On cue, Avacyn, showing signs of her old "Purifier" self, threw the scroll down at the official's feet. Before he could take a leak on his trousers, the official grabbed the scroll quickly as the envoy was escorted by the Watchers.

* * *

Later...

The Mercurius Gardens have always been full of life since the palace was created in the aftermath of the war. The rarest trees and flowers grew all over the place, which can be observed down the cobblestone path that snakes around the place.

Zeref was taking a walk down the path, as was Avacyn.

"So...any reason why you asked me about that specific name?" Avacyn asked the Emperor.

"I've told this to a lot of people, Avacyn." Zeref began. "But, never to you...I was once one of them: shinobi of Konoha, and my birth name is not Zeref Emiya, it's _Naruto Uzumaki_, the latter name I left behind when they cast me out for doing my job. And Hinata Hyuuga is the name of a girl I am very fond of. She was one of the few who spoke in my defense before my banishment."

"Why...didn't you say anything? You know you can trust me, right?"

"I'll just explain briefly." Zeref found a bench to sit on, Avacyn right beside him. He then continued.

"Like you after your 'Purifier' phase, I got scorn for something out of my control. In my case, inside me was the Nine Tailed Fox, a Tailed Beast that attacked Konoha because of the manipulations of a former student of my father's. With the truth hidden away, many thought I was the fox in human form, so the scorn began. In a way, Avacyn, your life was the antithesis of my ideal life back then. I wanted to be acknowledged as a hero, starting from the ground up despite my mistreatment. You had all of Innistrad's faith in your hands when Lord Sorin created you, then that spell came to be, ruining everything you've worked for."

Avacyn lowered her gaze. "So we're both scorned by the people of our old homes. The church that was made in my name now spits on it since the 'Purifier Incident', as everyone has put it."

"Your father knows you don't deserve such hate, Avacyn." Zeref told her, a hand finding her armored one. "You did your job well. If those people are too blind to see that you are not the perfect being then they're just as vile as majority of the Konoha envoy."

The angel turned to face her Emperor. "Through those hardships, here we are now."

Zeref's face warped into a smiling one. "I know."

He then captured her lips with his. The kiss between emperor and angel grew more heated and passionate.

Oh, how the Lord of Innistrad will try and kill Zeref for thinking he can date his daughter.

* * *

Konoha...

"So, how goes the mission, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked from her desk.

"Not good." the Toad Sage explained. "The Emperor will only consider the alliance if we win the fighting tournament we're holding. Felt like more of a monarchy there with one guy holding power over a large country."

"What are our chances of winning, then?" the Slug Sage asked.

"Also not good. The Emperor, Zeref Emiya, was the one who wiped out the Akatsuki years ago. And so far, those who serve him aren't pushovers, especially those Hassan guys when we ended up in the dungeons."

"WHY?!" Tsunade roared.

Jiraiya sighed. "Long story short, Sakura tried to punch some armored guy when he remarked how loud she was, then when we got that audience with the Emperor, she and Sasuke really pushed his buttons."

"Those goddamn brats..." she muttered to herself. "-When will the Emperor's champions show up?"

"On the day of the tournament itself."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean our terms were not accepted?!" the Fire Daimyo was having a meeting of his own with his officials and the civilian council in the meeting room.

"The winged woman with him read our terms and never accepted, simple as that. He wanted to see if we are worth allying with at the upcoming fighting tournament in Konoha." One of the officials explained.

"This is unacceptable!" Koharu shouted. "Does he not see the benefits the alliance?"

"He should've accepted the treaty and maybe married my daughter. Only fools would not want her in bed." Mebuki Haruno scoffed, immediately forgetting about Sakura being in the CRA.

"Isn't she part of the CRA?" a fat councilman wondered. "No matter, that foolish Emperor does not see the power of the Will of Fire. He should've relinquished his power to Sasuke if he's incapable of sharing what he has."

"If that is the case, then we must prepare." Danzo pointed out. "The tournament draws near and we must secure that alliance for Konoha. Make sure our competitors are trained properly and be prepared for anything the Empire's representatives may be able to do."

"Danzo makes a good point. "the Daimyo agreed. "Winning this tournament will be beneficial for all of us...here. The other daimyos and kages will see soon enough that we are not to be trifled with."

The civilian council agreed, quickly whipping up daydreams on what they can do with the Empire's resources, while Danzo has some plans of his own.

* * *

Mercurius, the next day...

Zeref found himself in the throne room first thing in the morning. While pondering on what to do with the Konoha tournament and the unsanctioned attacks of Admiral Proudmoore, the throne room doors opened to reveal a woman wearing black and purple robes and holding a magical staff. Much of her face was hidden by the hood of her robes.

"My lord, news from Lady Jaina Proudmoore from Theramore." she bowed her head slightly as Zeref turned his gaze to her.

"Speak, Medea." he replied.

"Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, again, has refused to stand down from his attacks on Durotar. Lady Jaina has already informed Warchief Thrall about it." Medea explained. "Shall we deploy forces to assist?"

"Tell Achilles and Atalanta to aid Thrall and that they have my permission to slay Admiral Proudmoore. Also go to Ryudo Temple and ask Sasaki if he wants to join up."

"It shall be done. Shall I also tell them to leave Jaina's forces alone and focus on the Admiral's?" Medea asked.

"Yes, do that. They'll be Jaina's only family left on Theramore when the dust settles. Oh, and Medea..."

"Yes, my lord?" the black cloaked witch asked.

"I need you to inform some specific people about something..."

* * *

One week later...

The day of the tournament has finally arrived. Several convoys from the other four ninja villages reached Konoha in preparation. The one from Suna consisted of Temari, Kankuro, and a chunin named Shira. Among the participants were was Chojuro of Kiri. Tsunade noticed that Kumo's own jinchuuriki and the Raikage's brother, Killer Bee, wasn't participating, and so was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi.

"So far, the only ones left is the Empire." Shizune told Tsunade, whom she is standing with at the gates of the village.

"I wonder if they'll even show up." Tsunade wondered. "Maybe they've lost interest."

The civilian council picked that moment to show up.

"Where are the Empire's representatives?!" Mebuki Haruno demanded.

"They're probably arriving a little later." Shizune told them. "Besides, they're from a completely different continent."

"Pssh..." the same fat councilman scoffed. "Maybe they're too scared of losing! They should've just accepted that treaty if they wanted to save their skins!"

"What was that I heard?" a woman's voice, laced with venom, was heard and so were footsteps. Immediately, the civilian council shook with fear.

"Please keep your composure, Altera." that was a man's voice.

"How about you both be quiet?" another woman snapped.

An bestial grunt was also heard.

Tsunade and Shizune turned to the gates to see some new arrivals.

The first was a copper skinned young woman with veil-like white hair, which was covered by an actual white veil, and red eyes. She wore a rather provocative outfit and strapped on her back was a strange sword whose blade shone green, red, and blue.

The second figure looked like a typical shinobi: His outfit's sleek design, scarf, mask, shin guards, forearm guards, and boots said it all. Tsunade could've sworn she noticed the man's eyes were green with a little gold. Strapped to his back was a red-handled sword that looked almost too perfect for battle.

The third was a rather short blonde woman. She sported pointy ears, glowing green eyes, and red lips. She wore a red and gold armored corset complete with a hood, crimson spiked shoulder guards, and knee high red boots. Strapped to her belt were too identical daggers with green blades that looked like they've tasted so much blood.

The fourth and last was the most peculiar one of them all. He was an incredibly tall, muscular man with fair skin, ridiculously long white hair, blood red eyes, and actual red horns like a bull. He wore a long red loincloth with a set of iron armor that didn't bother covering his bulky body besides his midriff, iron rings on his beefy (no pun intended) arms. Sheathed on his back were two round edged axes.

"Oh boy..." Shizune looked like she wanted to faint out of fear.

"They look strong." Tsunade murmured to herself as the four approached her. "Welcome to Konoha. I'm Tsunade Senju, the Fifth and current Hokage. Are you four from Alvarez?"

"Yes." the ninja in black replied. "My name is Ryu Hayabusa, and these are Altera, one of the Five Tiger Generals,"

The white haired woman gave a curt nod.

"-Asterios, another of the Five Tiger Generals,"

The horned man also nodded.

"-and Valeera Sanguinar, our Empire's spymaster."

The blonde smirked.

"So this is Konoha?" the woman known as Altera scoffed. "This trip better be worth it."

Asterios sighed. Leave it to Altera to be the most warlike of the generals, always expecting a good fight everywhere she went even though it won't always come.

"Is she always like this?" Shizune asked them.

"Can't blame her. She's been a warrior all her life." Valeera explained.

The civilian council wanted to spit some verbal retaliation at Altera for underestimating them, but the mere presence of a beast of a man like Asterios was too much for them to handle.

"Anyway, the tournament is about to start. I take it all four of you will be representing Alvarez?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, no. Not me." Valeera told the Hokage. "Ryu, Asterios, and Altera will participate. I'm just going to watch and report back to the Emperor."

"I see." Tsunade sighed. "The tournament will start soon. Please, head over to the arena so that we may start early."

Nodding, Valeera motioned for her companions to go to the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tournament**

**I never really watched as much Naruto...or Fate as the average hardcore fan, so sorry in advance if I get anything wrong.**

* * *

The foreign appearances of the Alvarez Empire's representatives earned them quite a lot of looks from the villagers, but someone wasn't having any of it.

"They're looking at us real funny." Altera snarled, itching to just destroy the village with her sword's secret move.

"We are here to win a tournament, not start a war." Ryu reminded her, but the white haired general simply huffed as a response.

"No matter." Valeera smirked. "If these Leaf ninja can't do squat in their own turf, then it'll be easy to keep them off our tail."

"Not to mention avoid meeting my expectations." Altera told Valeera quickly. "Asterios, back me up here." she told her fellow general.

"We fight, and we win. That's all that matters today." the horned general replied.

"Good enough."

* * *

At the same time...

Zeref and Avacyn, after a note was left on the former's bedroom door, went over to Medea's house, which was fairly modest in design (sort of like a typical Ancient Greek house), besides the skeletal Dragon Tooth Warriors that acted as guards. They noticed that she was talking to a crystal orb.

"Anything interesting happening?" Medea spoke to the crystal orb like she was talking to a person.

"Theramore's got a blockade." the unmistakable voice of Achilles rang from the orb, much to the Emperor's surprise as the voice continued. "I have to help Thrall's champion Rexxar secure an old goblin shipyard to bring it down."

"I see. Keep it up." Medea replied.

"Aye. Achilles out."

The crystal orb's purple glow immediately dimmed afterwards. "Surprised, my lord?" the Witch of Colchis turned to Zeref's direction.

"How were you able to communicate with Achilles from all the way here?" Avacyn asked with curiosity.

"A magical item of my design, dear Avacyn." Medea smirked and showed them what appeared to be a black rope necklace with a crystal hanging on it. "This is specially designed to communicate with the others from the farthest distances, allowing me to hear things from my crystal orb. Achilles and Atalanta got one each before going to help Warchief Thrall and so did Valeera, Altera, Ryu, and Asterios before they went to the tournament."

"Does that mean we can get updates of the tournament from Valeera as it happens?" Zeref asked.

"And we can talk to the others if possible?" Avacyn added.

"Yep!" Medea beamed with pride.

Little did the witch now, the Emperor had just sensed something was amiss, and Avacyn knew it. She gripped Moonsilver tightly with both hands. Zeref turned around and saw men in familiar looking outfits appearing right behind Medea's door, and they were holding swords.

Zeref quickly summoned a sword of his own, the peerless sword Durandal, and slashed at the nearest ANBU member and immediately engaging two in battle while Avacyn dealt with one.

"How did they get past my Dragon Tooth Warriors?!" Medea was livid and she immediately grabbed her dagger, Rule Breaker, and went after the one fighting Avacyn. The poor shinobi got his side pierced with the anti-magic dagger before Moonsilver got jammed into his brain. On the other hand, Zeref easily parried the Root members' attacks before running through one with Durandal and kicking the other to the wall. Zeref stabbed Durandal on the floor before he put his hand on the last Root shinobi and letting his black eyes change to familiar purple eyes with a ripple effect.

The Rinnegan, and Zeref had just activated the Human Path. Through this path, he was capable of reading the minds of his victims, then kill them by yanking their soul out. It was through frequent usage of this Path that Zeref got enough essential information during the War of Unity, and earned him a nickname among his enemies.

"The Black Wizard", for the initial assumption that he used death magic to kill his unlucky victims. In reality, he was just using the Human Path quite a lot.

Anyway, the Emperor yanked the ninja's soul from his body. As the last Root member fell to the side, dead on Medea's floor and not staining her house with blood like the first two. The Emperor immediately closed his eyes, then opened them again, his eyes back to normal. He turned to Avacyn and Medea.

"A certain elder of the Konoha council tried to have me killed. And these guys aren't ANBU, they're Root, lead by Danzo Shimura." he explained. "Looks like he tried to have me killed so that it would be easier for him to annex the Empire into Konoha's 'best interests'."

"Want me to send the word to the others to kill this bastard?" Medea asked, wanting revenge for what had just happened.

"No. For now, we bide our time. Besides, we have a tournament to watch."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The tournament was now in full swing. Despite the economic issues, Tsunade was still able to get it together. She prayed that nothing bad would happen, especially with the five Daimyos watching. Then, she heard the first match.

"The first match will be our Sakura Haruno of Konoha versus Altera of the Alvarez Empire!" Might Guy, who was the reluctant referee, announced.

The Fifth Hokage immediately got shocked. Why was Sakura in the tournament? As far as she remembered, she was only going to be a medic for the Konoha ninja. Then, it hit her.

'Damn civilian council...Damn that brat's parents...'

Meanwhile, the Leaf villagers were giving Sakura quite a lot of cheers, chanting "SAKURA!" and "BEAT THAT BITCH!" The latter chant was getting into Altera's nerves, yet remained calm, the sword known as Photon Ray by her side.

"Do you hear that, my lord?" Valeera, who was in the stands with both Ino-Shika-Cho generations, secretly reached to her crystal necklace, immediately contacting Medea.

"Yes, I did. They have no clue what Altera is capable of, and why I chose her as one of my top generals." Zeref replied from the other side in her head through the crystal's magic.

"I'll be surprised if this arena is still standing after what Altera might do next. There's a reason why she's called 'The Scourge of God'." the blood elf rogue replied.

Sakura looked at Altera and scoffed. "So THAT'S my opponent? Come on, she isn't as beautiful as I am?" She began flaunting her appearance to the home crowd.

"Let the battle begin!" Guy quickly announced and hopped away, but Sakura wasn't really done talking.

"Let me tell you something, Alty- whatever your name is. You're not welcome here!" that got her a lot of cheers, who didn't like Alvarez for not accepting the treaty. "Do us all a favor and run back to your empire to tell your Emperor that we are strong and deserve an alliance with him!"

"..." Altera remained silent.

Sakura didn't like it when the white haired girl refused to talk, so she walked over to her to get in her face.

"Sakura! This is a fighting tournament, not a talking tournament!" Tsunade warned her, but her warning fell on deaf ears.

"What's wrong?! Wanna cry?!" Sakura sneered, getting dangerously close up to Altera, who finally spoke.

"Can you fight or what?"

Sakura growled, then threw a chakra-enhanced right hook at Altera, who, surprisingly, took the hit, jerking her head to the right.

"Did she really just take that hit?" Tenten, from the stands, asked.

"She must really powerful to take it like a true youthful warrior!" Lee remarked.

"Either that, and/or she was just testing Sakura's strength." Neji wondered.

Right when Sakura thought she had her opponent where she wanted, everyone present witnessed firsthand why Altera was a top general of Alvarez.

Red eyes narrowing to show focus, Altera suddenly turned her head back, carrying with her a right hook of her own.

It sent Sakura flying from the one side of the arena to the other, crashing to the wall with a resounding "BOOM". Photon Ray remained stabbed to the arena floor as Altera locked her gaze at Sakura, who was struggling to get up, and she clearly lost some teeth from the punch.

That...did not sit well for nearly everyone in the crowd.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You hurt our dear Sakura!"

"Disqualify her!"

"Whiny brats." Valeera scoffed at their reaction.

"Enough!" Tsunade's voice sounded and silenced the crowd. "That was a fair hit! Maybe if you don't like seeing Sakura get hit, then don't put her in tournaments like this!"

Despite the point she made, Sakura managed to get up, much to Altera's annoyance.

"I'll punish you for that." the pinkette declared.

"Persistent, are you? I asked you if you can fight, and clearly, you can't. I think it should be you who should leave the field of battle." the Scourge of God scoffed.

"CHAA!" with a battlecry, Sakura charged both her fists with chakra and started throwing punches at Altera, who was just doing nothing but dodge. Eventually, Altera's disappointment for the lack of thrill got to her, and she caught one of the pinkette's punches no problem.

"I will destroy you." Altera softly declared, then fired her left knee at Sakura's gut, crashing into it so hard she might have broken a rib or two. With one last left hook to her opponent, Altera watched as she crashed into the wall again, this time, finding it difficult to recover, then passing out from those two attacks alone.

Seeing her condition, Guy decided to call it. "Sakura is unable to battle. Altera is the winner!"

The jeers and boos were resounding for the damage done to Sakura, but Altera paid no attention and grabbed her sword before leaving.

"We are clearly NOT going to win this..." Kakashi groaned.

"Losing to foreigners in our own hometown, ain't this a spectacle." Asuma Sarutobi sighed.

* * *

"Altera won." Valeera informed the Emperor through the crystal.

"I should't be surprised." Zeref sighed. "She went up against the spoiled banshee."

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Valeera suddenly heard a voice and quickly hid the crystal. She turned to see a man with black hair going gray. What intrigued her was the featureless eyes.

"Nope. Go ahead." the blood elf offered. Hiashi Hyuuga quickly sat down and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Valeera asked.

"Just...thinking about my daughter, Hinata..." Hiashi sighed then lowered his gaze to the floor. Tears started leaking from his eyes.

'Hinata Hyuuga...that's the name of the person Lord Zeref was asking for.' Valeera wondered, then secretly reactivated the crystal necklace. "What happened to her?"

"Killed, because she refused to carry the Uchiha's child like some women did." Hiashi whispered. "Danzo even had the Uchiha carry out the execution himself to awaken the next stage of his Sharingan...which can only be achieved by killing off close friends. Damn that Uchiha brat. Damn Danzo and the council."

Valeera quickly placed a comforting hand on the back of the Hyuuga clan head, but for now, she had to figure out what to do.

'This didn't have to happen if I put spies inside the village...We had to get word of this tournament from Suna...'

* * *

Zeref heard the whole thing from Medea's house, and quickly ran back to the palace.

"Lord Zeref!" Avacyn called out, flying after the grief-filled Emperor.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she heard the civilian council rant about the first match. Before she could go and stop them, Jiraiya stopped her instead.

"Let them rant." he told her. "This is your village. They can't make it unfair with you around."

"Still didn't stop them from getting Naruto banished." Tsunade sighed, reminding herself of her worst moment of her life besides the deaths of her loved ones: the banishment of a boy who was the closest thing she ever had to a son.

Meanwhile, the show had to continue. As time went on, the matches were so-so, of course, the damn Uchiha won his match, so did Kiba. Chojuro managed to defeat Kankuro (doesn't have the Sasori puppet), Lee had an impressive match with Shira before managing to defeat him.

"Next up...It looks like the two other Alvarez Empire representatives, Ryu Hayabusa and Asterios, will be fighting each other in the second match!" Guy announced, secretly shocked and wondered if the civilian council had a hand in the match card.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade demanded.

"Who rigged the matches?!" Jiraiya wondered why the other two Alvarez representatives ended up facing each other, not that it mattered.

"Up for it, Asterios?" Ryu asked.

"So be it. I won't hold back." Asterios replied as both made their way to opposite arena sides.

* * *

"This was a wonderful idea!" Homura remarked. "Now, we can worry about one less Alvarez fighter."

"This will increase the chances of getting that alliance." Mebuki Haruno swooned, for some reason. "Oh, lovely lovely money of the Empire will be all ours!"

* * *

"Okay..." Guy noticed Ryu's sword drawn and Asterios his axes. "Let the match begin!"

At blinding speed, Ryu charged the taller man, Dragon Sword drawn. He suddenly appeared next to Asterios, leaving behind an afterimage of himself. Ryu raised his sword, but Asterios swung his axe to swat him away, forcing the ninja to dodge. Ryu sheathed his sword for a little while and appeared to be channeling his energy. Then, he suddenly transformed into a flaming dragon that was aching to devour Asterios. The attack hit and the dragon swallowed the horned general whole before rising up in the air and exploding. The crowd now saw Ryu jumping down after that Art of the True Inferno.

He looked up to see a massive figure descending. It was Asterios, shockingly not even fazed by the powerful fire attack.

"My turn! Chaos Labyrinthos!"

A massive black dome took over the arena floor, but not the stands. Asterios had Ryu locked in a projection of the same maze that confined him from the rest of humanity for a long time. The walls shifted constantly, the passages revealed and closed themselves every second. The ninja sensed something coming his way.

He turned around and slashed at Asterios' axe, managing to make a cut on his weapon. As the labyrinth changed, as Asterios and Ryu duked it out, the Dragon Ninja's crystal activated.

* * *

After much time, the Labyrinthos dissipated, the dome disappeared. Now, all they saw was Ryu walking away from his opponent.

"I forfeit this match to General Asterios!" he announced before disappearing and leaving behind an after image, leaving everyone completely flummoxed.

"I guess the winner for this match is Asterios!" Guy announced.

What they didn't know was that there was a reason why Ryu had chose to forfeit the match after a short while.

Under secret orders from Valeera, he had some files to look at, files on the village's state over the years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tournament part 2**

**There was bit of a mistype in one of the quotes. Thank you, Irina Akashira for pointing that out via review!**

* * *

"I should've improved my spy network. I don't know much about your village's state." Valeera told Hiashi.

"A lot has happened, but for now,-" the Hyuuga patriarch started. "-I'll just watch this tournament unfold."

The blood elf sighed. The matches continued. Sasuke won...again, Temari managed to defeat Shino, Neji defeated an Iwa chunin, etc. Then came Altera and Asterios' matches...

* * *

_Altera vs Chojuro_

"I hope you're actually worth a challenge, swordsman." Altera raised her sword, so did Chojuro.

"I am, and I will prove it."

Guy called the match to begin and it was on.

"Bone Mutilation!" Chojuro swung the Hiramekarei, launching chakra needles at Altera, who raised Photon Ray and parried them away before charging towards the Mist ninja, who did the same thing.

Photon Ray and Hiramekarei clashed constantly in an impressive bout of swordplay. Though Tsuande knew from Mizukage Mei that Chojuro was one of the best swordsmen in Kiri, Altera was no slouch herself, and her powerful sword swings were driving Chojuro to a tough spot, despite his skill. In the end, however, Chojuro found himself disarmed of his weapon with Altera's sword at his neck.

"I submit." he sighed, knowing his run has reached its end.

"At least you're a better fighter than my first opponent." Altera pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ryu had managed to break into the Hokage's office. Now, he knew it was risky to do such a thing, but Alvarez ignored the state of Konoha over the years and it was time to figure out the whole truth.

He found a few scrolls under the desk and began to read it to Medea through his crystal.

"Konoha is actually in bit of an economic crisis. Suna alliance lost, Wave and Spring trade agreements lost as well." Ryu scanned the scroll's contents. "They've done a good job at hiding it, I can admit. Let's see...Clan Restoration Act? Looks like Sasuke Uchiha can have as many wives as he wants through this act under the condition that he has the civilian council's permission. Its sole purpose is to revive the clan of the benefactor."

"A harem for the purpose of rebuilding a near extinct clan? Intriguing." Medea mused.

As Ryu looked through the scroll, a piece of paper suddenly fell out. It was a little scorched but it was readable. It read,

**_Dear Naruto_**

**_I am sorry I didn't come along with you. You must be alone right now, but if you're not then that's okay. I'm on my way to leave the village and find you, or die trying at least. Regardless, it's still better than carrying the Uchiha's baby in my womb._**

**_-Hinata Hyuuga_**

"Naruto...Lord Zeref?" Medea asked.

"Must've been written before her death." Ryu wondered. "Why was it in a scroll in the Hokage's office? Could it have been in her person then the Hokage kept it here after she was killed?"

"Keep reading. There could be more."

"I'm blaming you if I get compromised here."

"Of course, you will."

* * *

_Asterios vs Kiba_

'Now I know how Altera felt about her first match.' The horned general of Alvarez was NOT impressed at all. Kiba was a dog that was all bark and not so much bite.

'At least I know a dog who has both bark and bite.'

As he pondered on how Cu would feel about his current situation, Kiba and Akamaru prepared their next move.

"Absolute Fang Over Fang!" Both man and dog spun at high speeds into twin drilling attacks that charged Asterios from two sides, but he raised Labrys to block them both.

"That man is scary." Shizune remarked.

"Almost 9 feet tall and carrying those axes...Kiba might be in trouble." Jiraiya wondered, seeing as how Asterios had taken one of Ryu's toughest techniques with little to no effect. "By the way, where's the Ryu guy?"

"Maybe he was hungry?" Shizune replied. "Some of the shops are still open."

As that happened, the jutsu wore off and Kiba growled about his and Akamaru's move having no effect.

"How about this! Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf!" Emerging from the smoke, Kiba and Akamaru have become a single being: a giant, two headed wolf.

'If Cu had a clone...' Asterios sighed and scouted the Inuzuka heir's next move.

"Super Wolf Fang Over Fang!" They started drilling again, only this time, it appeared bigger and stronger, but the beast-like general merely activated his special move.

"Chaos Labyrinthos!"

Mid-jutsu, Kiba and Akamaru found themselves trapped in the eternally changing labyrinth of Asterios' world. Still, they used their technique to blast through the moving walls and just all around destroy it. Eventually, they get tired and change back to their original forms, but Asterios' scent remains at large within the partly destroyed maze, and the walls continued to shift, further disorienting them.

"Where is he?" Kiba asked.

After a lot of tense moments straight from a horror movie, Kiba and Akamaru turned around, expecting Asterios, only to see a wall close in front of them.

Then someone grabbed Kiba from behind. Asterios had caught them. Without even using his axes, he smashed Kiba to submission on the floor. Akamaru tried to bite his master's foe in the leg, but that had no effect.

Eventually, the spell dissipated and the Konoha crowd was met with the sight of Asterios standing over a broken Kiba, Akamaru still hanging on his leg by his teeth.

"Kiba is unable to battle. Asterios is the winner!" Guy announced.

Again, the Konoha crowd didn't bother hiding their disdain for the western warriors and jeered at Asterios for his win over Kiba.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I've found certain parts of the Emperor's history with the village." Ryu noticed, after a while of reading to Medea the village's current state, status of the old rookies, and even Ichiraku Ramen closing down and moving to Spring.

"Read it." Medea told Ryu.

"I see his Academy grades...surprisingly low." Ryu noticed. "Okay, was assigned to Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. Let's see, helped secure Wave, got a bridge named after him, defeated the jinchuuriki and current Kazekage Gaara, liberated the Land of Snow before Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana took over, Land of Tea, ah, Valley of the End. Naruto Uzumaki stopped Sasuke Uchiha from deserting Konoha after a fight in the Valley of the End. Naruto brought Sasuke back in critical condition. That was the catalyst for Lord Zeref to be banished from the village."

"Celebrating a traitor and deserting a hero..." Medea pondered. "I can see why they've lost all their trade agreements and military alliances."

* * *

Now, the match that came forward was one to watch for everyone. After seeing Asterios easily destroy Lee, minus the brutality he used on Kiba, Konoha was now wishing their elite ninja Sasuke Uchiha can put an end to Alvarez and seal the deal for an alliance.

_Altera vs Sasuke_

"Ready to lose, little girl?" Sasuke smirked arrogantly, drawing his chokuto for the women in his CRA, Sakura and, for some reason, her mother, included.

"Shut up and fight." Altera scoffed at his words and pointed Photon Ray at him.

Guy called the match to start and Sasuke fired on all cylinders.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" From his mouth, Sasuke expelled a flurry of small birds of fire at Altera, who dodged the birds.

Sasuke immediately smirked as the birds turned around and swooped towards the white haired general once again, which did not go unnoticed.

"A homing attack? Very well..." As the birds swooped in on her, Altera, swung Photon Ray, striking all the birds in an instant.

She turned back to Sasuke, who was now charging at her at high speed, chokuto in hand. He swung as Altera blocked his swing, then the clashing and slashing continued.

Sasuke was on the offense, desperate to win the tournament and securing the alliance for Konoha so that he may become stronger, for an elite like him should have everything handed to him. However, Altera stood in his path to destiny.

"Why don't you give up! You're facing the Elite Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha!" he roared, Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Altera jumped away as he activated his partial Susanoo to fire Amaterasu arrows in quick succession.

The Konoha crowd cheered like crazy, the CRA girls once again repeating the "BEAT THAT BITCH" chant.

Eventually, one Amaterasu arrow managed to hit Altera with a blazing explosion. Sasuke didn't even stopped and fired Amaterasu arrows once again at her location, laughing.

"Sasuke, that's enough!" Tsunade ordered before one death might lead to international war.

Valeera didn't look shocked or anything, she simply let out a sigh. Hiashi noticed this expression.

"Do you not care about her well-being?" he asked.

"I do, but I've seen her taken harder hits than that." Valeera told him.

The Hyuuga patriarch took in her point and looked at the arena.

All there was at Altera's last location was a thick cloud of smoke.

"Call it, Guy. I won." Sasuke gave quite the order to Guy, who glared at him for straight up murder.

"It's against the rules to kill your opponent." the Taijutsu master retorted. "You should be disqualified instead!"

Then, the Fire Daimyo HAD to pick that time to stand up.

"Enough! I, the Fire Daimyo, order you NOT to disqualify Sasuke Uchiha and declare him the winner of the match!"

The other Damiyos weren't having it and whispered among themselves over what the Fire Lord had declared.

"Hear me now, Mars..." (Made it up. Sorry. I don't know what she actually says for this)

Sasuke stopped flaunting his victory to hear something from the smoke cloud. The unmistakable voice of Altera suddenly rang. The smoke cleared, and she reappeared with nothing but a few scratches. She aimed the pommel of her sword at the sky as it fired a red laser before forming a set of magical circles up in the clouds.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?!" Sasuke reactivated his Susanoo, but it was too late for him to fire anything.

"TEARDROP PHOTON RAY!" Altera aimed her sword at he opponent and the circles fired a massive blue laser from the sky that struck Sasuke right in the center. The explosion was great enough to destroy the arena floor and much of the walls. Normally, she used this technique on whole armies and strongholds. Now, she used it on one whose civilization deserves destruction.

* * *

Ryu felt the aftershock from the Hokage's office as he cycled through the scrolls.

"Looks like Altera went all out." he noted.

"I heard that aftershock through your crystal, alright." Medea remarked.

"Wait, I think I've found something..." Ryu picked up a scroll. It read,

_KUSHINA UZUMAKI_

* * *

After a long time, the dust settled. Everyone present bore witness to the horrible truth.

Sasuke was still alive, just really, really bloody and broken (His Susanoo took the brunt of the attack). Altera stood tall on the destroyed arena floor.

Everyone in the arena was horrified, Valeera smirked at the sight, and Asterios looked on with a stoic face.

"S...Sasuke is unable to...battle. Th...Th...The winner is Altera..." Guy managed to call out.

For once, no one booed the warriors of Alvarez. Konoha was too scared to say anything.

* * *

"We...lost..." Kakashi managed to tell his fellow jounin.

"Guess we won't be getting that alliance." Asuma sighed, Kurenai nodding beside him.

* * *

"They're...THEY'RE DEMONS!" Mebuki Haruno cried out in fear. "Just like that Naruto brat!"

"Enough, Representative Haruno. They've won." Tsunade strictly told her. "Let's just watch their two representatives battle in the finals."

"Not on my watch." Danzo turned to the shadows behind him. Root ninja disappeared, understanding what their leader wants them to do.

* * *

**Crossover List**

**Magic the Gathering - Avacyn, Sorin Markov**

**Warcraft - Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall (mentioned), Admiral Proudmoore (mentioned), Arthas Menethil (mentioned), Sylvanas Windrunner (mentioned), Cenarius (mentioned), Valeera Sanguinar, Archimonde and Burning Legion (mentioned), Deathwing (mentioned), Knights of the Ebon Blade (mentioned), the Watchers, Rexxar**

**Fate franchise - Altera, Asterios, Medea, Achilles (mentioned), Atalanta (mentioned), Gilgamesh (mentioned), Cu Chulainn (mentioned), the Hassans (only King Hassan is shown so far)**

**Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mistake****.**

**Well, extra warnings: Naruto will not end up with Hinata (I can see this pairing everywhere. Sorry) or a harem (sort of the same), Edo Tensei and Yin Kurama chakra stuff will be altered for plot simplifying, I might be going for stuff done by Snafu the Great in his own "Emperor Naruto" fanfics (look them up if you wish), other stuff that will make anime fans really, REALLY upset**

** If these warnings are already making you upset, please don't read**

* * *

"Is that all the information we need?" Ryu asked Medea through the crystal after putting back the scrolls where he put them. He decided to pocket Hinata's note as well to give to the Emperor.

"More than enough." Medea replied. "Head back to the arena before anyone gets suspicious."

Ryu turned off the crystal before proceeding to make his way out of the office. He made his way out of the building in time to see the Root ninja on top of the arena walls.

"Trouble in the horizon." his hand instinctively reached for his Dragon Sword.

* * *

Meanwhile...in Mercurius...

Avacyn was quick to find Zeref in the palace gardens, sitting on the very same bench they kissed on.

"Lord Zeref...are you okay?" she asked, not willing to get any closer to give him space.

In a twist, actual tears leaked out of Zeref's eyes. "They killed her, Avacyn...They killed Hinata so their damn Uchiha can upgrade his Sharingan and because she won't abide to the civilian council's wishes..."

"Was she...Was she in love with you?"

"If she was..." he muttered. "Then I was too dense to realize it."

"I'm sorry for your loss, my lord."

Zeref brought his gaze up to the angel in front of him.

"She was too pure to die so brutally..."

That's when Medea found them. She ran to the gardens while carrying the crystal orb.

"Lord Zeref!" she called. "We've found quite a lot of information!"

"How?" Zeref asked, immediately standing up from the bench.

"Valeera told me to tell Ryu to look through some files in the Hokage's office."

"You two had Ryu break into the Hokage's office?!" Zeref snapped.

"For good reason!" the witch retorted. "Anyway, we've found your academy grades and shinobi records, but that's not the point. Konoha's hiding the fact that they're in bit of an economic crisis after your banishment."

"Was it because I helped them secure those trade agreements?"

"Aye!" Medea continued. "Wave, Spring, Suna, Tea, you name it. Anyway, we also figured out what the CRA is, found a note to you from the Hinata girl, and best of all...we know your mother's possessions are in Konoha right now."

"What are you suggesting we try to pull here, Medea?" the Emperor asked.

"Why don't we get your mom's possessions? So far, we know no other person by the name of 'Uzumaki' and that was your name before you met Alexstrasza when you arrived from the east."

The Emperor didn't forget the red dragon queen who helped him live a second life by changing his appearance and his name to "Zeref Emiya", at the cost of his old name of "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze". He found it symbolic, leaving behind his old life to start a new one.

"You're your mother's son." Medea continued. "Why should anyone deny you of your right to claim what belonged to your parents?"

"The only belongings I got before leaving the east were those of my father, the Fourth Hokage...Medea, can you ask Valeera to do something?"

Right on cue, the shadows of the nearby tree melted upwards to reveal King Hassan.

"My lord, we have visitors." the lead Hassan spoke. "Their names are A, Killer Bee, and Kurotsuchi."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tsunade watched as Altera and Asterios watched while the Konoha crowd remained silent after their beloved Uchiha was struck down by a giant laser courtesy of the white haired girl with the three-colored sword. Asterios was merciless with Labrys, crushing large portions of the floor with one swing while Altera was an aggressive yet skillful swordswoman.

"Can we still talk to the Emperor?" the Hokage asked Jiraiya.

"Not sure. Maybe this is our only chance and we blew it." the Toad Sage replied.

"Either that, or they really are strong."

"Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade spat out her sake when she saw that in the stands with her, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, was Valeera.

"I have been given new orders." the blood elf explained. "It concerns one Naruto Uzumaki."

A light of hope filled those present on those stands.

"Is he okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. He lives in Alvarez like the other jinchuuriki." Valeera replied. "He asked for the Emperor to help him in retrieving his mother's belongings, since he now holds his father's. Think you can help us with that when we leave?"

"I'll have people doing that now." Jiraiya answered.

"I'll help out." Kakashi put down the book and vanished with Jiraiya, Asuma and Kurenai following suit.

"How is Naruto in Alvarez?" Shizune asked.

"He is a hero who helped Lord Zeref unite the lands that would become Alvarez." Valeera answered. "He was the first jinchuuriki to live there. The others, Yugito Nii, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fuu followed suit. Now, they're playing active roles in the Empire. He's living a happy life."

"Thank you...for keeping him safe when I failed to do so..."

* * *

"What do we do?!" a civilian councilman moaned. "We don't have the alliance with our loss!"

"This is ridiculous! The Fire Daimyo will be disappointed in u-" Koharu noticed something. "Why is Tsunade conversing with the Empire's spymaster? And where are Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai going?"

"Let them be, for now." Danzo told them, then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The final fight of the tournament continued, Asterios and Altera were at a constant stalemate, though neither have used their special abilities yet. Then, something happened...

"DIE!" a level 2 Cursed Seal Sasuke, still pretty injured, suddenly few down to the arena, Chidori in hand, to attack Altera.

"Sasuke! Stop, now!" Tsunade ordered him, but it was too late. The "elite" of Konoha tried to jab his signature jutsu at the woman who defeated him, only for it to be blocked by Asterios with a single axe.

"Can't accept defeat now, can you?" he snarled and swatted Sasuke away. Altera was about to fire yet another Teardrop Photon Ray when a look from Asterios told her "No"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR HUMILIATING ME!" He didn't let up. Sasuke charged once again with his Chidori, prompting another block from Asterios,

-before he slammed his other axe on the Uchiha's back with a "BOOM" as Sasuke got smashed to the floor by Asterios. Right as Tsunade thought this can never get any worse, it did. ANBU wearing black cloaks descended into the fray, throwing kunai with paper bombs at the Alvarez warriors with extreme precision. Midair, however, one Root ninja got run through from behind by the Dragon Sword. Ryu warped to the next Root and cut his head clean off before landing on the ground.

"What is this?! All of you, stand down NOW!" Tsunade ordered.

"Lady Hokage, explain all this!" Asterios, showing some beast in him, roared.

"I didn't give any orders!" the Fifth Hokage quickly replied, then a thought came to her. 'Danzo'

She noticed he wasn't with the civilian council on their side of the stands, then rushed out of the arena to find him, leaving Shizune in their side with Valeera.

* * *

"That ought to do it." Jiraiya was able to prepare Kushina's possessions and sealed them all in separate scrolls with help from Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"We should wait fo-" Kakashi was immediately cut off when they saw Tsunade running towards them like mad.

"WHERE'S DANZO?!" she roared when she came to a screeching halt, immediately scaring them.

"Dunno. Why?" Jiraiya asked.

"Several ANBU just attacked the Alvarez fighters! Sasuke even tried to kill the woman he lost to!"

"WHAT?! I'll go!" Kakashi quickly took off for the arena to stop his former pupil.

"I'll back you up!" Jiraiya followed suit. "Asuma, Kurenai, you guys help Tsunade watch Kushina's stuff!"

* * *

The arena fight continued. Asterios, Altera, and Ryu were back to back as they fought Sasuke and the Root ninja.

Ryu battled the remaining Root ninjas alongside Asterios, who swatted them away with his axes. Right when they were in the air, the Hayabusa head ninja unfurled a collapsible bow and fired arrows rapidly, taking them out before they could even land on the ground. On the other hand, Altera clashed blades with Sasuke once again, despite his injuries. Then again, the Curse Seal was still on, and at level 2.

"I SHOULD'VE WON! YOU SHOULD'VE LOST! WHY DIDN'T I BEAT YOU?! IT IS MY DESTINY TO RULE OVER ALL OF YOU!" Sasuke screamed out, swinging his sword in frustration.

"Because you had everything handed to you without earning it." Altera retorted, managing to disarm the Uchiha of his sword by swatting it away with great strength.

"YOU ARE ALL BELOW ME! I SHOULD MAKE YOU MY WHORE AND BE DONE WITH IT! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, I'LL MAKE YOU SCREAM AND CARRY MY CHILD!" Sasuke fired up yet another Chidori.

"You talk too fucking MUCH!" Before Sasuke could even notice, his webbed wings were cut off by Altera with Photon Ray. "And I am no one's whore!"

Sasuke turned around to block a sword swing, but didn't expect Altera to instead spin her sword to a backhanded hold and smash the pommel onto...his private parts. His shrill scream engulfed the partially destroyed arena, then was immediately silenced by a right hook from Altera that sent him flying.

"Kill them!" a Root ninja exclaimed as he and his comrades threw shurikens at Asterios. He took them, much to everyone's shock. Despite looking like they hit vital parts, the weapons simply got expelled from the tiny gashes they left on his body.

Regardless, Asterios was MAD, and he charged at the attackers, axes out. The Root ninja charged as well, not showing fear. They jumped, then got bisected from the waist down with one axe swing by the horned man.

Meanwhile, right when they thought they didn't have to worry about Sasuke, he emerges again, Curse Seal worn off, Chidori in hand, and screaming "DIE" for the umpteenth time. Altera and Ryu had their swords at the ready...only for Sasuke to be stopped by none other than Kakashi, who grabbed his Chidori arm and kneed him in the gut while Jiraiya knocked out the nearby Root operatives.

"That's enough from you, Uchiha." the Copy Ninja snarled.

"All ninja! Take in the western visitors!" the Fire Daimyo suddenly ordered, immediately resulting in the other Daimyos, visiting teams, and anti-Sasuke people protesting about it, while the majority were open with their support of his decision as more than a dozen ANBU and a lot of Konoha chunin descended down to the arena, surrounding Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the Alvarez warriors. Meanwhile, another group of ANBU descended on the stands where Shizune and Valeera were, the latter pulling out her daggers in defense.

"What did we do?!" Valeera asked angrily.

"For unnecessary harm done to Sasuke Uchiha AND destruction of private property!" the Fire Daimyo roared in announcement. "You foreigners deserve punishment for ruining this grand tournament!"

"They did it in self defense!" From the stands, Temari retorted.

"Does it look like we're complaining about the arena's condition?!" following that up was, surprisingly, Chojuro.

"Also, this tournament wasn't as grand as you say it is." the Water Daimyo suddenly stood up. "Now, you're just trying to cover up your failures by blaming others of such ridiculous charges."

"My land, my rules!" the Fire Daimyo shouted back. "Take them away!"

In an instant, all the ANBU charged in on those down in the middle of the arena, while the group in the stands attacked Valeera. She blocked the sword swing with her dagger before plunging the other into the side of her attacker before parrying another's attack. Meanwhile, Altera, Ryu, Asterios, and Kakashi clashed with the weapons of the ANBU while Jiraiya quickly sent one chunin flying away with a quick Rasengan. The chaos continued on,...

Until a mysterious sword embedded itself on the arena wall with a loud crack. It had a blue and gold handle and a spiraling blade that made it clear it was made for stabbing and not for slashing.

It was followed up by a crimson flash of light, and there he was, pulling the sword from the wall, a spiky haired blonde with familiar whisker marks. He wore a long white coat with the Alvarez insignia on the back, an orange shirt, brown trousers, and brown boots. He was even wearing a Konoha headband.

"Naruto?" Kakashi was shocked, seeing his old pupil and son of his sensei.

"Naruto?" That was Jiraiya.

"Naruto?" Temari and Kankuro.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Chojuro.

"DEAD LAST?!" Sasuke

"The demon?!" Sakura.

"Nine Tails brat!" the civilian council.

And so on and so forth. Little did they know, however, it wasn't really Naruto. The real Naruto remained in the West as Zeref Emiya. The Naruto they saw was but a mere shadow clone disguised to be the old Naruto. Thanks to some extreme precision, Zeref was able to shoot the lance-like sword, the Caladbolg II, from the West all the way to Konoha, though not without a prayer to the gods that he will hit his mark. When the sword struck the wall, the shadow clone was able to teleport there through a Hiraishin seal embedded on the handle. (Too ridiculous? Meh, still going for it)

The shadow clone charged at high speed, not saying a word as he run through an ANBU member with Caladbolg II that came close to hurting Jiraiya before sprinting off.

"GET THE DEMON!" Homura roared.

The ANBU and chunin immediately started chasing Naruto, but some were intercepted by Kakashi and Jiraiya. Altera, Ryu, and Asterios quickly followed, Valeera even managing to slice her way out of the stands to join up with them by hitching a ride on Asterios. They were now running through the village.

"This is the plan now?" Ryu asked.

"Just roll with it!" the clone retorted. "Where's my mother's possessions?"

"Near the village gates with Lady Hokage, and Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi!" Valeera explained quickly, still hanging on the maned general.

'They got married?'

Eventually, they do make it and they see the mentioned jonin and the Slug Sage, surprised by the sudden appearance of Naruto...and the wave of ANBU and anti-Naruto ninjas that were chasing them.

"Get the scrolls!" Valeera ordered.

"Naruto?!" Asuma was still in shock. "No matter. Here! Your mom's stuff!"

There were three large scrolls, quickly held up by Asuma, Kurenai, and Tsunade, so Naruto, Altera, and Ryu took one each before taking off through the village gates.

Naruto Uzumaki, Altera, Ryu Hayabusa, Asterios, and Valeera Sanguinar have escaped Konoha, alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tensions**

**To address some reviews: Every character (well, most of them) that has turned into an utter dickbag to anything Naruto or Alvarez Empire related is a fool. For story purposes only. And to teach people not to be utter dickbags to anyone otherwise they just might end up leading an army in the near future that will storm over to your house and blow it to smithereens.**

**Anyway, back to the chapter. Enjoy the craziness!**

* * *

While Avacyn went off to tend to A, Killer Bee, and Kurotsuchi with the Hassans, Zeref remained in the throne room with Medea and the recently returned Achilles and Atalanta.

Achilles was a spiky green haired man with keen golden eyes. He sported a set of steel armor with a lone orange cloth wrapped around it. In his hand was a spear. Like Altera, Asterios, and even Medea, he was one of the Five Tiger Generals.

Atalanta was a short, but fierce looking woman with long green hair of the same hue as her brother-in-arms. She wore a black and green dress, golden headgear like animal ears, and knee high black boots. She held a black longbow and appeared to have a tail of sorts. Atalanta was also Achilles' lieutenant.

"How is everything?" Zeref asked Valeera through Medea's orb, which was connected to the blood elf's crystal necklace.

"All good. We checked everything. Your mother's stuff is safe and Caladbolg II just somehow disappeared back into your hands, I'm assuming. We're on a boat back to Alvarez." Valeera replied.

"Good. Anyway, I must tend to some new arrivals." the Emperor told her.

"Aye. We'll let you know when we've reached the harbor."

"Okay. Thanks, you guys."

With that, the crystal orb dimmed. "I'll keep track of any updates from them." Medea told Zeref before leaving the throne room.

Afterwards, Zeref left as well, but not towards Medea's house, but to the guest rooms where the three were placed, flanked by Achilles and Atalanta. When he got there, he saw Avacyn using a Healing Hands spell on Kurotsuchi. The supposed Raikage and his jinchuuriki brother appeared to be unscathed.

_"That's supposed to be Gyuki's jinchuuriki?"_ a familiar voice rang in Zeref's head.

"I'm not complaining. He's entertaining." Zeref then entered the guest room.

"Lords A and Killer Bee, and Lady Kurotsuchi." he started. "I am Emperor Zeref Emiya, ruler of the Alvarez Empire."

"Thank you for accepting us, Your Majesty." A proceeded to shake hands with the Emperor. "That red haired woman in armor who found us by the shore told us a lot about you."

"I see Erza was the one who found you." Zeref smirked, reminded of one of his very first friends from the West: the half human daughter of Alexstrasza and a famed weapons master: Erza Scarlet. It was through her that the Emperor learned how to wield swords of any kind, and she was his first general, from the War of Unity to the rise of Alvarez. However, following the conflict with Deathwing that almost wiped out the continent, Erza left her post to tend to her weakened mother.

"What brings the Raikage, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, and the Eight Tails jinchuuriki here, and with scratches and gashes, no less?" Zeref asked.

"There was a coup in Iwa." Kurotsuchi explained as Avacyn healed her. "My grandfather, Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage, was assassinated by several of his own subordinates and I barely made it out alive."

"Iwa too? Kumo also suffered a coup!" Killer Bee started rapping. "Several of our shinobi tried to strike us down, yet we escaped while they stayed behind to frown!"

Immediately, A buried his fist on his brother's head to make him stop. Avacyn was still confused by the way Bee talked, and Zeref merely sighed.

"Well, until we've figured it out, you're free to stay here. And by the way, how would you like to interact with some old friends?" he smiled.

"Who?" A asked.

"A certain bunch of jinchuuriki." Zeref replied. "They all live here in Vistarion."

"You mean Yugito?" Killer Bee asked.

"And Roshi and Han?" Kurotsuchi added.

"Don't forget Utakata and Fuu, but yes. It was me who sheltered them while they were hunted by the Akatsuki."

"What about the Nine Tails jinchuuriki from Konoha? Were you able to find him?" A asked again.

"Yes. He is here." the Emperor answered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

As those from Suna, Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa went back home, Konoha was in utter chaos, thanks to 'Naruto''s appearance, and the apparent treachery of Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Kurenai.

"What was it doing here?!" a civilian councilman roared. "And why did you let it take scrolls and escape?!"

"Because those were the belongings of Naruto's mother and the Emperor gave the order to help him get them back." Tsunade stood her ground, despite the scrutiny.

"Does THAT matter now?!" Mebuki Haruno screamed. "The Nine Tails brat is alive and works for the Empire!"

"We should send ANBU to kill him now!" another councilwoman cried out.

"Why is the Emperor even sheltering that boy?! He should know better than to let demons live in his place." Homura made his case.

"By the way, where is Danzo?" Jiraiya asked the council.

"Does it matter?! Our priority now is to exterminate the demon!" Koharu announced.

"And what happens afterwards if that succeeds, huh?" Tsunade snarled at the civilian council. "If you do give the order to have Naruto killed, the whole Empire will descend upon us! He must be really close to the Emperor, considering that he helped him unite the lands there!"

As the hustle and bustle continued, the damaged state of the village made it easier for a certain snake to hear what he needed to hear.

"Naruto Uzumaki is in the Empire? I wonder what I can do with the Emperor's power...but first, I must find a way to deal with Uzumaki."

* * *

The next day...

Zeref was currently looking through his mother's stuff after they were unsealed from the scrolls in his bedroom.

"Scrolls on sealing jutsu. I wonder if there's more in Uzu..." he noted, looking through said scroll while the other possessions, such as an old Konoha headband, a giant skillet, and a picture of herself with her husband and Zeref's father, Minato Namikaze. He smiled at the sight.

"Lord Zeref?" he turned to the door to see Avacyn. "My father is here to see you."

Paling a little, Zeref agreed to let him in. Avacyn walked away from the doorway for another person to enter.

There he was, Sorin Markov. He was a tall, dashing figure sporting alabaster skin and white hair like his "daughter" and menacing golden eyes. He wore a silver chestplate with a ruby on the heart area, armored gloves, sleeves, and boots, and a great, black longcoat. Sheathed on his belt was the famous silver sword known as the Parasite Blade.

"It's not really like you to drop by, Lord Sorin." Zeref didn't take his eyes off the scroll.

"...Have you been dating my daughter ever since I trusted you with her care?" surprisingly, Sorin was calm when he said that.

"If you want to fight me about that, now's not really the time."

"Yes, we could settle it another time. And...I overheard everything that happened back in Konoha."

"Valeera told you?"

"Look, Zeref, you're a great person. Any man would be lucky to have you as a son-in-law." Sorin said, walking to the window to look out of it.

"I'm assuming except for you." Zeref looked at the vampire lord in his room.

"I've heard from Avacyn and the others with regards to the Hinata girl." the Lord of Innistrad turned to the one man who actually had the balls to kiss his daughter and not tell him.

"What if I told you there's a way for me to bring her back to life?" Zeref stood up at that moment, putting down the scroll of sealing jutsus.

Sorin's face darkened in mood. "Are you trying to fulfill your satisfaction by bringing her back to life as a zombie?"

"The Edo Tensei...it is a technique that can bring the dead back through a sacrifice. Years ago, Orochimaru used it to invade Konoha by bringing back to life the first two Hokages and stripping them of their individual identities and free thinking."

"You want to make an unmotivated, uninspired thrall?"

"No, there is a version that will give the revived their free thinking and identity, the only condition is for them to maintain following my orders. I just need a sample of her DNA and a sacrifi-"

Suddenly, Zeref found himself face to face with the vampire lord.

"Well, tell me, Sage of Blades, do you really think something like that will solve everything?" Sorin snarled.

"It will bring her back to life!" Zeref screamed, the Rinnegan almost spinning to life.

"But not completely!" the typically calm vampire roared with authority. "Whether it's the Dark Rangers of Icecrown, or those brought back by this Edo Tensei of yours, the result isn't her. You said it yourself. The one you revived still must follow your orders. By doing so, you'll be making her a slave without even realizing it. The fallen must stay fallen, and those revived by such means aren't whole. Believe me, I've seen necromancers try to raise the fallen back to life, but no matter how great the spell is, the result left behind is a shell of the past."

"I'm bringing a complete human person back, not create a zombie army." Zeref growled.

"Here you are, however, moping about your loss." Sorin stood his ground. "Is that what she would've wanted? Her death going to waste because you just can't look for the future since she was brought up when the Leaf entered your life again?"

This time, the Alvarez Emperor couldn't say anything. He had Hinata's note in his pocket after Ryu gave it to him, and even that would do nothing more but reinforce Sorin's point.

"Think on that, first." after those final words, the vampire lord left the room.

* * *

Back in Konoha...

A large crowd gathered for some reason in the middle of the village. Tsunade immediately took notice and squeezed aka intimidated her way through the crowd to see what was going on.

She saw a bunch of ANBU trying to restrain Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. That was enough for her to charge in and punch the nearest one in the face, cracking his mask and sending him flying. It was through that show of power that the scuffle stopped.

"What is going on here?!" Tsunade roared.

"They deserve death for aiding that demon!" a civilian roared.

"If you want someone to blame for Naruto getting his mother's possessions back then it's me! However, I am still your Hokage and I'm giving the order for you all to stand down!"

"I'm afraid that is no longer the case." a voice was heard, and that one made Tsunade's blood boil with fury. It was Danzo and the civilian council.

"While you were off, drinking sake, the civilian council and I had an agreement to elect a new Hokage. And that new Hokage..." Danzo started. "-is me."

"You did that without my consent?!"

"Forget it, Tsunade. The Fire Daimyo has agreed to it."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Her worst fears have come true. However, she quickly shook her head.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm out of here." she announced before spinning on a heel and walking towards the village gates. "Anyone who wants to tag along or who's not having it with the new Hokage, you're free to tag along as well."

That speech rang throughout all of Konoha. Eventually, some people figured it was time to leave.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Kurenai all threw their headbands aside and followed Tsunade.

Following them were the Ino-Shika-Cho generations, then Team Guy, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Anko Mitarashi, Iruka Umino, Ibiki Morino, Ebisu, the overshadowed Konohamaru Corps, and even Hana Inuzuka, having had enough of how her clan treated Naruto's name. Hiashi wanted to bring the cadet branch along, but were threatened with the Caged Bird seal, so only a few sympathetic main branch members were able to go with them along with some ANBU lead by a woman named Yugao Uzuki.

"If that's the case, then you'll all be put in the Bingo Book for desertion as S-Rank missing-nin!" Koharu announced. Tsunade turned around and stopped as those who chose to follow her made their way to the village gates.

"I am a member of the Senju clan,-" she started. "-but I am also an Uzumaki by blood, and I don't intend on staying any further in a village that spits on that very same name."

* * *

The next day...

"Lord Zeref!" someone had to barge into the Emperor's room as he was about to make his way out. It was Medea.

"What's wrong, Medea?" he asked.

"Kumo and Iwa ninjas have made landfall along with some other ninjas with music notes on their headbands."

"Otogakure...Orochimaru." Zeref muttered darkly.

"Here's the thing, though...they're calling out Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**Updated list of crossovers**

**Magic the Gathering - Avacyn, Sorin Markov **

**Warcraft - Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall (mentioned), Admiral Proudmoore (mentioned), Arthas Menethil (mentioned), Sylvanas Windrunner (mentioned), Cenarius (mentioned), Archimonde and Burning Legion (mentioned), Deathwing (mentioned), Knights of the Ebon Blade (mentioned), the Watchers, Rexxar (mentioned), ****Valeera Sanguinar, Alexstrasza (mentioned)**

**Fate franchise - Altera, Asterios, Medea, Achilles, Atalanta, Gilgamesh (mentioned), Cu Chulainn (mentioned), the Hassans (only King Hassan is shown so far)**

**Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa**

**Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet (mentioned)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Battle**

**Huh, guess I don't have to put the Rainmaker in after all...**

* * *

Thanks to the puppet Kage he put in Kumo and Iwa, Orochimaru decided to aim his army at Alvarez first, in hopes of taking out the biggest future threat known as Naruto Uzumaki. After they made it official that it was him they were after, they were now expecting an entire army of shadow clones entering the fray, so he and Kabuto waited on the beach, amassing their forces.

Little did anyone know, they had a secret weapon.

What they weren't expecting was seeing Naruto (still in the same outfit he wore in the Konoha arena chaos) walking out alone on top of the incline that lead to the rest of the Empire. Obviously, what they didn't expect was that it was actually a shadow clone.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" he asked.

"You're too late, Naruto Uzumaki." the snake sage hissed (not a pun). "You are here and your Emperor will be killed before you even realize it."

"I've gotten stronger, Orochimaru." Naruto announced. "This army won't really help you one bit."

"...But this will." Kabuto smirked and suddenly, five coffins emerged from the ground before opening up to reveal five figures, whose figures are cracked and their scleras becoming white instead of black:

Hashirama Senju,

Tobirama Senju,

Hiruzen Sarutobi,

Minato Namikaze,

and, to Naruto's horror...

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinat-" Naruto was too distracted to realize he was being attacked by his own father. He stabbed him with a Hiraishin kunai.

"Sorry, Naruto..." he sighed, then the clone poofed away.

"A shadow clone?" Tobirama was surprised.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered to herself.

"Move out!" Orochimaru ordered as the army plus the reincarnated Hokages and former Hyuuga heiress made their slow march to the heart of the Empire. What they weren't expecting was a certain familiar spiral sword embedded in the middle of the plains between the army and the nearest town. With a crimson flash, appearing was the black haired Emperor in a red coat.

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked.

"I am Emperor Zeref Emiya...formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he made it known, summoning the twin swords Kanshou and Bakuya.

"What?!" Orochimaru wasn't expecting that.

"You've grown, Naruto." Hiruzen noted.

"And changed in looks, too." Minato pointed out.

"Naruto..." Hinata was as shy as ever.

"First, you brought the first four Hokages back to life AND you brought Hinata along too?! You're really pushing my buttons now, Orochimaru." Zeref snarled. "What happened to wanting to destroy Konoha?"

"I didn't expect the Nine Tails jinchuuriki and the Emperor to be the same person." Kabuto growled. "Regardless, here and now, you will be destroyed. Get him!"

The five revived individuals plus the combined Oto-Iwa-Kumo army slowly edged towards the Emperor of Alvarez, but Zeref did nothing more but raise the Bakuya.

Suddenly, from the nearby town, a familiar looking vehicle charged in, along with an entire army.

"Troias Tragoidia!" Achilles drove his mighty chariot before being surrounded by green energy before shooting towards the heart of Orochimaru's army, breaking their ranks with a mighty charge. Around that same time, an entire army of knights, rogues, and wizards charged in, lead by a familiar blue haired and armored man with a spear and eyes of red. This was the fifth of the Five Tiger Generals, Cu Chulainn. Flanking him were Atalanta and Asterios. Among those within the Alvarez army were A, Killer Bee, Kurotsuchi, and even the jinchuuriki Yugito, Roshi, Han, Utakata, and Fuu.

"For Alvarez!" Cu announced.

As that happened, Zeref activated the Rinnegan and charged towards the Hokages and Hinata, while Orochimaru's army swung around to the left to engage the Alvarez army in combat. What shocked even those on Alvarez's side was the sudden appearance of Sorin Markov, despite the confrontation he and Zeref had yesterday.

"Shinra Tensei!" Zeref thrusted his palm forward, unleashing a wave of repulsive forces that sent the Hokages, Hinata, Orochimaru, and Kabuto flying back to the beach before charging in with his two short swords.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!" Hashirama unleashed a serpentine dragon made of wood that was waiting to take a bite of the Emperor, but Zeref was able to hop over the bite attack and dashed towards Hashirama, who summoned his own swords and fought the Emperor. Minato came to his aid, with Hinata coming along, making it a three-on-one situation with neither side winning. Meanwhile, Hiruzen was about to engage Zeref with his staff when Cu dashed from out of nowhere and attacked with Sorin backing him up while Tobirama was attacked by Achilles and Asterios.

The battle, by itself, was fierce in sound and appearance. As the Oto, Iwa, and Kumo ninjas were being pushed back by the Alvarez army, Orochimaru and Kabuto looked on in anticipation as those revived by the Edo Tensei engaged in combat.

* * *

_Achilles and Asterios vs Tobirama_

"Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!" Tobirama unleashed a torrent of water from his mouth, Asterios taking quite a brunt of the blast, which didn't completely faze him, yet pushed him back by quite a good distance. Achilles hopped over the horned general's shoulder and attacked Tobirama from above. The Second Hokage dodged and took on Achilles with his taijutsu skills. Eventually, he blocked Achilles' spear with his foot.

"I'm impressed by your skill." Tobirama remarked.

"Now this is a fight worth winning for." Achilles smirked before pushing Tobirama away to continue the fight, which got taken into the air after an axe swing by Asterios smashed the ground Tobirama was standing on.

* * *

_Cu and Sorin vs Hiruzen_

Hiruzen blocked the spear and sword attacks of the blue haired Tiger General and the Lord of Innistrad before pushing them away with impressive strength.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" Hiruzen called forth a stream of fire that slowly took the shape of a dragon. Cu was prepared to dodge, but Sorin raised his sword at the Third Hokage and something clicked in Hiruzen's head.

His jutsu vanished into sparks and he felt like he had forgotten something.

"What kind of mind technique is that, stranger?" Hiruzen asked.

"A simple Thoughtseize. Now, I must put you to rest." Sorin cast another spell in the form of Tendrils of Corruption. Black, shadow-like tendrils appeared on Hiruzen's feet, which pierced through his skin and kept him in place for Cu to charge in. Even then, he was still capable of fighting back, blocking and countering Cu's strikes with whatever he had.

* * *

_Naruto/Zeref vs Hashirama, Minato, and Hinata_

With his Rinnegan up, it wasn't easy for them to even touch Zeref. So far, only Hinata had been able to get close enough to him and even with her Gentle Fist and Byakugan, she never thought that the boy she had grown to love would grow up to become so fast. The same goes with Minato, as he zipped around the beach in a yellow flash, Zeref would zip around in a crimson flash, and as he struck with either a kunai or a Rasengan, Zeref would either block it, counter it with a Shinra Tensei, or just now, a Bansho Ten'in into Durandal's blade. However, thanks to the Edo Tensei, Minato wasn't that affected and he kicked Zeref away for another assault by Hinata.

Meanwhile, Hashirama, as dorky as ever (yes, I think he's a dork), couldn't quite catch on, and resorted to the big guns.

"Wood Style Hidden Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence!" Hashirama clasped his hands on the sand, causing trees to grow all of a sudden before growing into a forest...in the middle of the beach. Hinata, Minato, and Zeref were all carried by the growing trees as it soared to greater, literal heights.

"How is that even possible?!" Cu's voice was heard as he continued his and Sorin's fight with Hiruzen.

"Oh, great." Zeref groaned, switching out Durandal and back to Kanshou and Bakuya, then he was, again, assailed by Hinata's attacks. He continued blocking her attacks with his twin blades before seeing Minato swoop in from behind, prompting him to hop off the trunk and intercept him.

"Let's go, Kurama!" Zeref called the Tailed Beast inside of him. He had just entered Tailed Beast Chakra mode. (Take Zeref's Fairy Heart form from Fairy Tail, then give it the Tailed Beast mode color scheme and the Rinnegan)

This ended up with Minato doing the same thing, calling forth Yin Kurama against his son and Yang Kurama. They zipped around the giant tree that Hashirama made, trading Hiraishin after Hiraishin, blow after blow, Rasengan after Rasengan, etc.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Zeref dug back into his old self and unleashed an entire army of his Tailed Beast Chakra mode self on the Hokages and Hinata while he himself went after Orochimaru and Kabuto, the former responding by summoning Manda.

"What will you do now, Naruto Uzumaki?" the Snake Sage sneered.

**"...I am the bone of my sword."** Zeref suddenly spoke, not even attacking and just standing still. **"Steel is my body and fire is my blood..."**

"Die, Naruto!" Orochimaru gave the order to have Manda take a gulp out of him, but an instinctive Shinra Tensei kept the giant snake at bay. Suddenly, the army of shadow clones were doing something surprising: through their attacks, they were pushing them _towards_ Zeref.

"Are those your last words, young Uzumaki?" the Snake Sage smirked.

**"I have created over a thousand blades..."** Zeref continued his chant. **"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life..."**

"What is he doing?" Kabuto was trying to piece it together.

**"Have withstood pain to create many weapons, yet those hands will never hold anything..."**

"Is that...some kind of spell?!" Orochimaru roared in shock as he, in his own arrogance, had LET his enemy power up something big.

**"So as I pray,..."**

"STOP HIM!" Orochimaru screamed as Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, and Hinata ignored the shadow clones and charged at the Emperor. Even Kabuto brought out his chakra scalpel to stop him, but it was too late...

**"UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"**

* * *

**Shorter because I wanted it to end here for now... Mwahahahahahaha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Unlimited**

* * *

All that Orochimaru saw was a blinding flash of light that enveloped the whole beach. When said light cleared out, he, Manda, Kabuto, the Hokages, and Hinata found themselves in a different place. It was some kind of wasteland littered with a wide array of swords, both familiar and foreign, embedded on the ground like gravestones. There were even massive gears spinning all over in the distance.

"What is this place?" Tobirama asked. "Is this some kind of genjutsu?"

"It might be, Lord Second, but it feels so real, but at the same time, fake." Hinata responded.

"You're correct, Hinata." they heard Zeref say. They saw him around a good 200 meters away, Rinnegan inactive. "This place is real, but at the same time, it is not. We are still on the beach, but at the same time we exist here: Unlimited Blade Works: a land of infinite swords under my control. Each sword here is etched in my memory, from the first mission I took as a genin to the most recent battle I participated in. They may not be the real thing, but it'll do."

Zeref then picked up the nearest sword, which was the Kubikiribocho: the sword once owned by Zabuza Momochi. The shadow clones he has, which are still around, picked up swords of their own. Soon enough, Orochimaru, Manda, Kabuto, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, and Hinata were all surrounded by shadow clones of the Emperor in Tailed Beast Chakra Mode.

They charged, even more swords flying in from afar towards their targets.

It was a literal bladestorm.

"That...is a lot of swords...and Shadow Clones." Hashirama paled.

"Don't just stand there. Get them!" Kabuto ordered.

"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Severing Wave!"

"Five Style: Massive Combo Jutsu!"

The combined attacks of the first three Hokage resulted in a massive explosion that shook the reality they were in, but that didn't stop them from having to deal with an entire horde of Zeref's Tailed Beast Chakra Mode shadow clones. They charged with relentless fury, keeping them on their toes. Every time one tried to attack Orochimaru or Kabuto, either Manda swatted them away, or Hinata and Minato intercepted them. Regardless, they were outnumbered, yet capable of outgunning the army they were dealing with.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Hinata quickly spun at a rapid pace, creating a barrier which deflected the flying swords.

However, she couldn't do it forever. Eventually, she slowly gave out and her spinning slowed down to the point where she was stopped. Before she could do anything else, four swords suddenly came down on her, pinning her by her limbs against the ground. While it wasn't that big of a deal because Edo Tensei, she couldn't move, which meant Orochimaru had one less fighter, given as how the Hokage were busy fighting the shadow clones and dodging the flying swords.

Minato, despite the overwhelming odds, showed why he was the Yellow Flash. He zipped around all over the wasteland of Unlimited Blade Works, attacking clone after clone, rarely even getting a decent hit in but still holding his own. Eventually, one clone that was holding Samehada slashed at his gut, shredding it yet not absorbing chakra because it's not the real Samehada. Anyway, another clone was able to sever Minato's right arm off with a copy of Altera's Photon Ray.

Hiruzen ended up getting summoner guard duty this time. He begrudgingly had to keep some shadow clones away from his former pupil and said man's right hand man. Even with Manda backing up the efforts, it's not working that well.

"Hashirama! Destroy them all!" Orochimaru ordered.

The First Hokage sighed, then made hand seals.

"Wood Style: Honorable 100 Armed Kan'on!" As Hashirama did so, appearing on his feet was a massive wooden statue that cast a shadow over the horde of shadow clones. It had an array of wooden arms and hands on its back. **(Yeah, I know, Hashirama uses the 1000 arms version, not this 100 arms version used by Tobi, but that's enough hands to kill EVERYONE in UBW, right? I made that name up. Also, PLOT ARMOR!)**

"Summit Enlightenment!"

The hundred hands on the statue's back fired, laying waste to everything around them. The explosion was so great everyone in the center had to shut their eyes and ears for that. When the dust cleared, much of the wasteland was gone, and so were the shadow clones.

"He is dead..." Minato thought sadly.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered.

"If he is...then why are we still here?" Hiruzen asked.

They looked around if Naruto/Zeref really had survived the attack. They couldn't see anything, Minato and Tobirama couldn't sense anything, there was nothing, yet they remained in the wasteland they were in now. Then, Orochimaru turned around and blinked a little. Something was headed his way.

"STOP TH-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Snake Sage was suddenly pierced through the chest by the spiraling sword known as Caladbolg II, which had left behind a trail of light blue energy. The next second, a crimson flash came in, revealing an alive and well Zeref Emiya, Rinnegan active, who grabbed Kabuto's head before he could even try anything, and, like that poor Root ninja, used the power of the Human Path to yank his soul out. As Kabuto fell off Manda, dead as a brick, Zeref quickly yanked Caladbolg II from Orochimaru then plunged it into the massive snake's brain.

* * *

With those that Zeref recognized as his enemy defeated, Unlimited Blade Works was dispelled. However, they found themselves in the same position as they were before. Zeref remained intact yet pretty exhausted, those revived by the Edo Tensei were also exhausted, yet Minato was still missing an arm, Orochimaru had a giant stab wound on his gut, and Kabuto was soulless and dead on the sand. Manda's own body plunged itself into the nearby water.

"It is over..." Zeref stood over the prone Orochimaru before tossing his close to death ass in the water. "Once you pass, the Edo Tensei will slowly be undone."

He heard some voices too. Zeref looked up and saw several figures hopping on water.

"It's Tsuna!" Hashirama noticed his granddaughter and several other figures hopping on the water to the beach.

"Grandfather?!" Tsunade was in complete shock upon seeing her grandfather in the flesh. Eventually, she, along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, the Ino-Shika-Cho generations, Team Guy, Hiashi, and Hanabi reached the beach, standing awe.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Hiashi asked, tears welling up in his eyes, same with Hanabi and Neji.

"Hello, Father, Hanabi, Neji." Hinata gave a pure smile at seeing her family.

It didn't take long for her to be caught in a hug with her family.

"How are you here? We saw you die..." Neji couldn't believe the sight.

"Orochimaru brought me and the first four Hokages back with the Edo Tensei, then set us on the Alvarez Empire with an army of Oto, Iwa, and Kumo ninjas. Had it not been for Naruto, innocents could've died."

"Speaking of which, where is Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Umm..." Minato slowly gestured to Zeref. It took everyone present a few seconds to process the thought, then they exploded.

"YOU'RE THE EMPEROR?!" those from Konoha screamed out.

And so everyone hugged/tackled Zeref to the sand.

"How youthful!" Lee cried melodramatically.

"We thought we'd never see you in the flesh again!" That one was Ino.

The compliments and crying continued until they noticed that the Edo Tensei revived were starting to glow.

"Our time has come..." Hinata said, somber.

"Naruto, before I go, I must transfer the other half of the Nine Tails' chakra to you." Minato stepped forward and placed his hand on Zeref's stomach. Then, a stream of chakra transferred itself from parent to child. Soon enough, the Emperor felt stronger, Kurama felt stronger. Yin and Yang have become one.

As that happened, they were slowly disintegrating.

"Hinata..." Zeref looked at her. "I'm sorry I was so dense I..."

"It's okay, Naruto. Before all this, I'm sure you lived a happy life. That's all that matters to me." she cut him off. "Keep living on for my sake. I know you'll find happiness once again."

"She's right, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled. "You've grown into quite the fellow. Leader of an entire empire. It's such great development. However, my praise of you will not be enough to atone for my mistake of letting Danzo off easy. I was a fool to let him do as he pleased from the shadows."

"Konoha...it's been reduced to a place of thieves, liars, and murderers." Tsunade spoke somberly. "The Will of Fire does not exist there anymore...Danzo and the civilian council rule now. The Fire Daimyo was clearly willing to spend his life dedicated to that emo with a god-complex."

"I've seen Madara's god-complex at work, but at least he can back it up." Hashirama said.

"Regardless, if that is so, then it must be destroyed." Tobirama spat. "The village we died for does not exist anymore, brother."

"You're right. All our hard work, gone to waste because of wills of corruption, not of fire."

"Naruto, destroy the village, for it has been put in the hands of fools who think only of themselves and not of others." Minato told him as the Edo Tensei was reaching its limit. "At the end of the day, we know you'll do the right thing. We will all be watching over you, always..."

"Say hi to Mom for me." Zeref smiled, the four Hokage and Hinata smiling back as they accepted their fate and disintegrated into dust, their souls finally returning to the Pure Land.

The present Hyuugas cried their hearts out at Hinata passing away in front of them a second time, the others couldn't bear seeing the Third Hokage leave them again. Zeref couldn't help but shed a tear as his father left.

"...Orders, my lord?" Atalanta asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the refugees' moment of silence.

"Round up the survivors. Wait for further instructions. We mourn for today."

* * *

Later...

All the Oto ninjas were executed while the surviving Kumo and Iwa ninjas returned home with A and Kurotsuchi. Killer Bee decided to stay in Vistarion to hang out with the other jinchuuriki. Zeref spent the rest of the day getting the Konoha refugees settled in. He was even able to do what was once thought as impossible: with his mother's scrolls on sealing jutsus, he managed to remove the Caged Bird Seal from Neji, creating hope for the possibility of the branch and main houses uniting as one. As the sun set in the horizon, Zeref found himself in the gardens, sipping tea with his former sensei.

"You've done quite well with the place, Naruto." Kakashi remarked.

"It's Zeref now, Kakashi-sensei, and yes, I did." the Emperor replied.

"I heard you even got yourself a girlfriend with a scary dad."

"...You could say that..." Zeref then stood up from the bench.

"Where're you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Just gonna send a few messages, that Alvarez alone will deal with the corruption within the Land of Fire."

* * *

**Updated list of crossovers**

**Magic the Gathering - Avacyn, Sorin Markov**

**Warcraft - Jaina Proudmoore, Thrall (mentioned), Admiral Proudmoore (mentioned), Arthas Menethil (mentioned), Sylvanas Windrunner (mentioned), Cenarius (mentioned), Archimonde and Burning Legion (mentioned), Deathwing (mentioned), Knights of the Ebon Blade (mentioned), the Watchers, Rexxar (mentioned), Valeera Sanguinar, Alexstrasza (mentioned)**

**Fate franchise - Altera, Asterios, Medea, Achilles, Atalanta, Gilgamesh (mentioned), Cu Chulainn, the Hassans (only King Hassan is shown so far)**

**Ninja Gaiden - Ryu Hayabusa**

**Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet (mentioned)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Doom**

**I probably should've put up another warning in the first chapter: MY WRITING IS TERRIBLE. This entire fic was made for shits and giggles, not for an attempt to be like the Fifty Shades of Grey author**

* * *

With help from Valeera and Medea, and using spare scrolls brought by the Konoha refugees, the Emperor was able to seal inside each scroll a shadow clone, each with the same message to Kages and Daimyos alike

_"Rest easy now. Alvarez alone will solve the corruption within the Land of Fire and Konoha."_

Zeref made his way to where he would find a certain angel. He found Avacyn flying in his room, reading a book. Moonsilver was leaning against the wall and she wore not her armor, but a plain white tunic dress with light brown boots. Her wings were tucked in to not take up too much space.

"You okay?" Zeref asked.

"You were able to make peace with the girl?" she asked back.

"Yes. All I have to do is just...keep living." He sat down next to her.

Avacyn let her head rest on the Emperor's shoulder in comfort, closing the book and setting it down on the nearby table.

"If I worried you with all this, then I'm sorry."

Their noses almost touched as their faces got closer. Zeref couldn't resist any longer and kissed Avacyn right then and there. The angel couldn't resist as well and returned the kiss with great passion. Soon enough, she was lying on the bed, her beloved Emperor on top of her as they made out like there was no tomorrow. Zeref found his hands ruffled in Avacyn's long, silver hair.

"L...Lord Zeref..." she panted.

"Avacyn...I love you..."

So their night of love continued. Never mind the possibility of anyone barging in on them, or of Sorin finding out about this and murdering him, even if he still was on his way back to Innistrad.

* * *

The next day...

Kakashi most definitely did not expect knocking on Zeref's door to see him walk out, wearing nothing but his silver trousers and black boots, all while Avacyn remained asleep on the bed.

"Really now?" the Copy Ninja sighed.

"I'm surprised they even let you knock on the door." Zeref replied.

"Anyway, by now, the messengers have been sent. Anything else you have to do?"

"Not really."

* * *

Accompanied by Kakashi and Avacyn, who finally donned her armor, Zeref, who wore his armor and coat, made his way to a tiny neighborhood near the palace, where the Konoha refugees were relocated. Each house had a similar style to Medea's, but were bigger and lacked skeletal security guards. He knocked on one of the doors, the wooden door swinging open with a creak to reveal Jiraiya.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait, I can call you Naruto, right?" the old pervert asked.

"Whatever. How are you all taking life here so far?" the Emperor asked.

"I gotta say, this place is very nice." Jiraiya replied. "It's all clean, orderly, full of life! And good looking women too."

Zeref narrowed his eyes, almost bringing out the Rinnegan, Avacyn just stood there awkwardly, and Kakashi...somehow had his Icha Icha book out.

"Don't even try perving out around here. Whoever you peep on will kick the shit out of your anus."

Jiraiya felt quite a lot of fear in his being. He never expected his godson to be so intense, even to those who stood up for him. Even Tsunade, who was further in the house and heard that was both a little tense and very amused. Eventually, the Toad Sage stepped out of the way so Zeref, Avacyn, and Kakashi may enter. The Emperor sat down in front of the former Fifth Hokage, Kakashi sitting right beside him, and Avacyn standing on the other side.

"Besides everything that's happened after my banishment, what has happened to Konoha?" Zeref asked.

Tsunade put down the sake bottle on a tray Shizune happened to be holding as she started her explanation, "After you got banished, after they killed Hinata, it all got even worse. The civilian council squandered our resources on who knows what, the shinobi council lost its voice in matters such as that of the initial issue with Alvarez. They and Danzo think more with their greed and not with their minds and hearts."

"Why was the Daimyo in on it?"

"To be honest, I don't really know either. Maybe he could be under the civilian council's payroll."

"Now your economic crisis is making much more sense if they're paying the Daimyo to back them up."

"Why would that be?" Avacyn asked Tsunade. "Isn't the Daimyo the ruler of the land that Konoha resides in? Why would he be so petty and accept bribes so easily?"

"It's how it was in Naruto's younger years." Kakashi started. "They saw him as nothing more than the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that rampaged throughout Konoha, not as Naruto Uzumaki, who carried the burden of the power of a Tailed Beast inside him."

"That was my name." Zeref interrupted. "You of the East can call me Naruto if you please. To the Alvarez Empire, I remain as Emperor Zeref Emiya, a name granted to me by the Life-Binder so that I may start anew."

"Also..." Jiraiya started. "You never told me you held the Rinnegan. The last time I saw someone hold it was..."

"Nagato, your former student, right? He was the leader of Akatsuki." Zeref replied. "I had no choice but to slaughter them all sometime after the founding of Alvarez. Well, most of them, at least. I spared Konan so that someone may continue leading Amegakure. And Itachi passed away years ago due to an illness he had."

"Sasuke is going to be pissed when he finds out about that." Tsunade sighed, reaching for the sake bottle.

"Well, I couldn't care less about what he thinks. He wants to be the emo god of Konoha, so be it." the Emperor scoffed. "Anyway, I have sent the messengers to have the Daimyos and Kages halt any and all operations against the corruption within the Land of Fire. All I need to do now is to take action."

"You have all this military might. Why aren't you mobilizing them?" Tsunade asked.

"Konoha might have some dirty tricks up their sleeve, and there's no fun in just reigning down the entire force of the Empire on them." Zeref formed a sinister grin on his face. "I want to bring them down slowly, but surely."

"How exactly will that happen?" Kakashi asked, finally taking his eyes off the book for once.

Zeref stood up as he spoke. "Well, I'm not that sure yet, but I'll think of something." And with that final statement, the Emperor turned around and walked to the doorway and out of the house, Avacyn following.

* * *

Later...

It didn't take long for Zeref to gather all Five Tiger Generals and his spymaster to the throne room. They all stood in a straight line in front of the Emperor, Avacyn by his side.

"Shall we declare war on the Land of Fire, my lord?" Altera eagerly asked.

"In due time, Altera, we will." Zeref told her sternly. "Valeera, I trust the spies have found something?"

"Aye." the blood elf smirked. "Thanks to the old pervert allowing us access to his spy network, we now have more thorough information on the current state of the Land of Fire and Konoha, the latter place was in a festive mood as they remembered the day you were banished from there."

"Arrogant until the end." the Emperor scoffed. "Anything else?"

"Thanks to some brave souls entering the Leaf, we've heard the possibility of them asking us to hand over Naruto Uzumaki so that he may face justice for crimes he did not commit. Of course, handing a shadow clone of your old self would be strange. Worst part? They might target Wave and Spring if we do not comply."

"Woah, do they even have the manpower to do that?" Cu asked.

"If they're daring, Cu? Yes." Medea answered his question.

"If that's the case, we must take the fight to them before that happens." Achilles made his point known to the others. "We can't allow them to get any other lands to be involved in this madness."

"Also, I have the location of the Root base from one of the Root ninja that attacked us in Medea's house." Zeref told them. "I will have someone take action against the Root to weaken Danzo's military strength. In the meantime, I will have some of you stationed in Wave and Spring to counter any form of blackmail. Altera and Cu, you two will protect wave, each with a platoon of men. Hold out on the Great Naruto Bridge. Achilles and Asterios, you two will be stationed in Spring to protect Spring Daimyo Koyuki. Medea, you remain here to maintain communications between us at all times. Is that clear?"

The six made a salute in front of their Emperor and made their way out of the throne room. Zeref stood up from his throne and looked at Avacyn, who walked to his side.

"It is time, my lord."

"I know...just let me call on a few old friends."

* * *

Later...

The Fire Daimyo sat on his bed after quite a night of drinking. Still, he remained frustrated by the thought of some country from the west overshadowing his own. Of course, he decided to try and drown out his annoyance towards the west with something not related to alcohol...in his underwear, no less.

Then, he heard faint screams from outside his home. The Daimyo went outside with a yawn to see what was going on.

He saw the capital city, HIS city, up in flames as the sounds of battle are heard.

"Hello, Fire Daimyo." a chilling voice sounded from above.

The Fire Daimyo looked up to see none other than Zeref Emiya descending on him, Kanshou and Bakuya in hand and Rinnegan all out. In an instant, the ruler of the Land of Fire looked like he wanted to piss himself as he ran away, not back to his house, but into the invaded city.

"Stop him!" he screamed in terror as the nearby city guards rushed to his aid and intercepted the Emperor of Alvarez. They rushed him with their swords, but Zeref easily parried their attacks and slashed them across their throats. Another came in from behind, but one Shinra Tensei sent him through a burning building. The Emperor continued running through the battlefield that was his city, watching as his soldiers are slain by Alvarez's versatile military forces, only to stop upon seeing an entire platoon of soldiers being slaughtered by a certain angel embracing her "Purifier" side.

With the grin of a maniac, Avacyn made her way towards the Fire Daimyo, the slowness of her walk added to the terror he was feeling. He tried to go the other way but Zeref was there, this time, he held Durandal and Caladbolg II, both soaked in blood.

"Wh...What is this madness?!" the Fire Daimyo tried to keep his dignity alive despite the situation he was in.

"We're bringing down the corruption of the Land of Fire." Zeref snarled. "Anyone who resists will be slain. Those who comply will be judged accordingly, and I already know your verdict, Fire Daimyo."

"No...No...I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" With a sudden cry of desperation, the Fire Daimyo grabbed a nearby plank and swung it towards Avacyn, not wanting to die then and there. Her simple response was thrusting Moonsilver into his chest.

"Guilty." Avacyn smirked as the Fire Daimyo cried out in pain.

"Died like a pansy." Zeref remarked as the angel pulled her spear out of the man, leaving him to drop dead on the ground. "Avacyn, have the men gather the civilians in one place. Tell them this happens when they dabble in corruption. I'm just going to send Konoha a message."

* * *

Konoha...

"Message from the Fire capital!" a Konoha ninja ran into the meeting room with a scroll in hand.

"Give it here." Danzo ordered, the chunin obliged and gave the scroll. When he left, Danzo unrolled the scroll in front of the whole civilian council. He read with a grim expression,

**_"I would like to clear some confusion for you, Danzo Shimura,_**

**_I, Emperor Zeref Emiya, do not have Naruto Uzumaki as a subordinate,_**

**_I, Emperor Zeref Emiya, WAS Naruto Uzumaki._**

**_And you're all next._**

**_P.S. Hit the seal_**

In an instant, the whole room, except the Sixth Hokage, was in a major uproar. All of them were crying out for the "demon" to be killed by their precious Uchiha. Danzo activated the seal that came with it, and popping out instantly was the head of a man.

Not just any man, the head of the Fire Daimyo.

"Our worst fears have been realized." Danzo muttered darkly. Then, he heard an explosion.

* * *

Root base...

It was a massacre. Numerous Root shinobi were strewn all over the place, covered in blood as the base slowly went down in flames. Emerging from those flames were multiple figures clad in black, lead by a certain man in a black cloak and skull mask, holding a bloody broadsword.

"The rest is up to you...Lord Zeref." King Hassan muttered as he and the rest of the Hassans melted into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Scorched**

* * *

Konoha was in a massive state of semi-panic. Shinobi and ANBU alike were scrambling for war. The demon they had banished was coming to bring his vengeance upon them. As that happened, Danzo made some preparations with the civilian council.

"Have we deployed enough forces to Wave and Spring?" he asked.

"Of course." Homura grinned. "The brat wouldn't want to risk friends dying over this petty revenge scheme of his, right?"

"And once we play him,-" Koharu continued. "-Sasuke can finish him off once and for all, and we will gain everything the Empire has."

"Alright,-" Danzo started. "Then let us prepare for his arrival."

* * *

Great Naruto Bridge...

A small army of Konoha chunin and ANBU made their way across the bridge, obviously disgusted by whom the bridge was named after.

"If this goes well, and the fox child finally bows to Konoha's whims, we can get these commoners to change the name to 'Great Sasuke Bridge'." one chunin said.

"Yeah. That demon brat shouldn't have a great bridge such as this named after him." another agreed.

The casual conversation continued...until they spotted some shapes in the distance. The small army became tense as they drew their weapons.

"Medea was right. They really are daring." Cu remarked with a smirk, readying his weapon, the red spear Gae Bolg. Right behind him and Altera, who raised Photon Ray, a company of soldiers of various warrior classes emerged, weapons and magic prepared.

"Westerners..." a chunin spat. "And that's the girl who hurt Sasuke. Hey! Why are you working for a demon? What has he done to warp your minds?!"

"The demon you speak of..." Cu began to snarl. "-was the one to unite the lands of the West into a peaceful and powerful Empire. He has done nothing to warp our minds and you know nothing of the struggles he faced to bring Alvarez to life!"

"And for your insolence, we shall destroy you and your civilization." Altera let out a low growl.

"Don't stand in our way!" a chunin threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Cu, but it was swatted away by the Scourge of God with her sword. The kunai fell into the water, where it exploded. With her fellow general charging in bravely, Altera gave the order to the platoons under her and Cu's command.

"Kill them all."

* * *

Spring Country...

Koyuki Kazahana was in the middle of paperwork as both a Daimyo and an actress when the door to her office suddenly opened followed by the sounds of men being slashed and stabbed and falling to the ground. She quickly drew a wakizashi from her desk and pointed it at the open doorway. Soon enough, stepping into the room of the Spring Daimyo was Achilles.

"Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana, you're in danger. ANBU have infiltrated your village so that the current Hokage Danzo Shimura may have you as ransom." he told her. Now, there were more noises of men dying, followed by the sound of whizzing projectiles flying through the hall outside.

"I thought Lady Tsunade was th-" Koyuki was quickly cut off when Achilles raised his free hand.

"No time to explain. We have to go." he told her before turning to the doorway. "Atalanta, all clear?!"

"Clear, but remain cautious." Atalanta's voice called out in reply.

Meanwhile, outside the castle, several Spring guards wearing chakra armor and armed with swords and kunai volley guns were fighting Konoha ANBU in an even fight when they heard the sounds of big footsteps. Asterios charged into the courtyard, hacking and smashing every ANBU that came into his range.

"These ones are terrible at their job." Asterios grunted, keeping them at bay.

"Thank you!" a Spring shinobi exclaimed at their savior. "Are you with the West?"

"Yes, and by the orders given to me by my Emperor, I will aid you."

* * *

Konoha...

The remaining forces left in Konoha waited at the gate, ready to meet the "demon fox". In front were Danzo, Koharu, Homura, and Sasuke, who looked eager to end the life of his former teammate once and for all.

Then, he came. Emerging from the darkness of the Forest of Death was the black haired Emperor in the red coat and sleeveless body armor. Emperor Zeref Emiya appeared before them, not even threatened by the show of resistance in front of him. Ninjas and civilians alike drew weapons and readied jutsus. Seeing how tense they got from seeing him, Zeref smirked.

"Aren't you all a sight for sore eyes." he scoffed.

"I don't have to bend anyone to my will this time." Danzo muttered to himself before letting himself be known. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have no other choice but to surrender to us now."

"Or what, Danzo?" Zeref raised an eyebrow.

"Or Wave and Spring will suffer for your immaturity." Koharu spoke. "No one needs to get hurt if you hand over your Empire to Konoha. It is our right to annex whatever we can to become the greatest ninja village. Furthermore, you will be put on trial for desertion and excessive violence aimed at our own Sasuke Uchiha. He and Danzo will be able to take care of your lands."

"So...you want me to just hand you my land so Wave and Spring don't get hurt?" Zeref snarled. Of course, he expected this, he was just playing along.

"It is by my right as an elite to have whatever I want!" Sasuke shouted. "I'll take your land and your women so that I may become strong enough to finally kill Itachi! And I will rule your Empire the way an Uchiha can: with an iron fist."

"And we his loyal wives will be by his side, crushing any and all resistance!" Sakura added, the other CRA girls in high amounts of makeup and holding scissors cheered as well.

Zeref remained silent, processing everything they had said. Were they serious about what they said? Did they really just say that? It was laughable.

"I would assume from your silence that you agree?" Danzo asked the still silent Emperor. "Very well then. Take him away!"

Several chunin grinned at the chance to finally lock up their biggest problem child for good and be known as heroes throughout the Land of Fire. As they walked towards Zeref, ready to take him in,...

"Shinra Tensei!"

A devastating wave of repulsive forces hit the Konoha forces hard, sending them flying.

"Do you all take me for a fool?! Do you all still think of me as the same, gullible boy that expected care from his home when it obviously never came?! I am not that same boy anymore. You really think I'll just hand the reins over to your precious Uchiha over worthless threats, you're all pathetic! While you spoiled yourselves with gifts you never deserved, I risked my life day and night to unite a great land in turmoil, and you just want it all handed to you instantly?! Never again will I tolerate your foolishness. Kurama and I will finish what he started...together."

When he made his words known, Zeref made some hand seals and activated the Rinnegan.

"Six Paths: Shadow Clone Jutsu! Animal! Asura!"

Two separate explosions of smoke are shown right beside Zeref, revealing some shadow clones, yet somewhat altered. Thanks to the use of Shadow Clone jutsu, Zeref was able to create shadow clones that can use one of the Six Paths.

The first one didn't have much alterations, besides the animal-like features like claws, gorilla feet, and the old whiskers.

The other received drastic alterations. This shadow clone sported no hair, upper body clothes, or footwear, but his physique was significantly greater in size and sported six arms instead of a simple two. Metallic marks appeared all over his body as his two main arms suddenly altered to reveal what appeared to be a saw blade.

Meanwhile, the Konoha group wasn't doing much better. The shock from the Shinra Tensei and their aging physiques resulted in instant death for Homura and Koharu.

"Councilor Koharu! Councillor Homura!" Sakura screeched as she desperately tried to heal them, but it was too late.

"Get the Hyuuga Branch family and anyone else worthy of mercy out of here. Slay any and all opposition." Zeref ordered his clones, who merely nodded before summoning Durandal.

"You want your chance to slay your demon once and for all? Come and get it." Zeref taunted.

"KILL HIM!" a grieving/enraged Mebuki Haruno ordered the army of Konoha ninjas and civilians as they descended on the Emperor, who gladly accepted their challenge. He prepared a familiar technique with some alterations.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Zeref threw a large scale Rasengan swirling like a fuma shuriken at the Konoha crowd. It both injured and killed some people. As that happened, Sasuke and Sakura lunged at him.

"CHA!" Sakura threw a lot of chakra into that one fist as she threw a punch at Zeref, which he effortlessly dodged before crossing blades with Sasuke. His Mangekyo Sharingan came to life out of hatred.

"This strength...Your Empire...I should have it all!" he roared.

"Like hell I'd let you have everything I worked hard for." Zeref snarled, pushing Durandal to the point of overpowering Sasuke and putting him on his knees.

"No! I bet you used your demon magic to bend the West to your will!" Sakura roared from behind and threw another punch, but the Emperor smirked and moved out of the way as Sakura's fist connected with Sasuke's face. Zeref quickly moved behind the pinkette and, with a Hiraishin kunai, stabbed her in the throat, killing Sakura in an instant.

"Chidori!" Sasuke charged in with his signature jutsu, but Zeref had a plan of his own.

"Chibaku Tensei!" he threw a black sphere at Sasuke right before he hit his Chidori. The last Uchiha felt himself being pulled upward as matter was being pulled towards him. Soon enough, up in the sky, above Konoha, Sasuke was trapped in a planetoid large enough to put fully grown Gamakichi in if it was hollowed out.

With Sasuke restrained and Sakura dead, Zeref made his way towards the Konoha crowd.

* * *

With the Asura and Animal clones...

As a giant drill-beaked bird smashed through the wall while on that specific side of the village, the Asura Path clone laid waste to any main family Hyuuga clan members that stood in his way, shifting his arms into blades and rocket fists as he did so. They were careful not to harm any branch family members, whom they allowed free through the hole made by the giant bird.

"Fang Wolf Fang!" Suddenly, Kiba and his mother Tsume launched themselves like drills towards the Animal Path, which quickly hopped off while the giant bird kept them at bay. The Asura Path saw the opposition and quickly changed its weaponry. Parts of the body opened up to reveal small cannons. The arms all became cannons as well.

The Asura Path fired concentrated chakra blasts at the Inuzuka matriarch and her son. The resulting explosion clearly vaporized them. As that happened, the Animal Path clone made another summon: a Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon. It remained watchful as several citizens and shinobi unwilling to stay in Konoha under Danzo's rule ran like hell.

* * *

"Die!" Altera swung Photon Ray and cleaved multiple ninja's heads in a single swipe in the ensuing battle on the Great Naruto Bridge. With the Konoha army being pushed back, Cu decided to make a show.

"Gae Bolg!" He threw his spear with such great force that the resulting magical shockwave wiped out the remnants of the Konoha attackers. In doing so, not only was the blue haired spearman in a great deal of pain, he blew a hole through the bridge.

"Oh crap..." Cu sweatdropped as Altera stalked over the frightened last ninja and cut his head clean off. Afterwards, she reached towards her crystal.

"Wave is secure."

* * *

"Phoebus Catastrophe!" Atalanta took the opportunity at Spring to wipe out the ANBU with her signature ability. Firing a green arrow of magic into the air, it suddenly began to rain magic arrows at the remaining ANBU, easily destroying them. As that happened, Achilles grabbed his own crystal necklace.

"Medea, Spring is secure."

* * *

Back to Zeref...

Despite their superior numbers, Zeref wiped the floor with the Konoha ninjas and civilians. He dodged every strike and jutsu they threw at him before countering and dealing massive damage to each one that failed. He wasn't even using any weapons, just taijutsu and whatever weapons he took from them, and yet Zeref inched closer to the fleeting Danzo and the civilian council as the planetoid holding Sasuke remained afloat. **(Imagine the "Madara Destroys Army" scene)**

"No! Get away!" a now frightened ninja tried to run, but the Emperor caught him and slashed him across the neck with a kunai.

_"Enough fooling around, kit. Let's end this!"_

Zeref smirked as he kept the army at bay with a Shinra Tensei. "You're right, Kurama. Let's go!"

Combining his strength with his lifelong Tailed Beast partner, the Emperor of Alvarez unleashed Kurama's chakra, activating Tailed Beast Chakra mode and allowing him to take form. To all of Konoha, it was as if the Nine Tails came back to life to wipe them all out for good. As that happened, the Asura and Animal clones dissipated and the summons left.

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" Zeref called out as Kurama quickly formed his signature attack and fired...at the planetoid that held Sasuke. It struck with full force, wiping it out until there was nothing left.

Now, Konoha was in a panic. Sasuke was dead, Sakura was dead, the remaining loyal Inuzuka clan members were all dead, etc. It was that fateful day all over again. Kurama gladly laid waste to the village on his own volition, smashing his tails and paws here and there, crushing buildings and groups of people alike. However, Kurama and Zeref both had one target in mind: Danzo.

Left with no choice, Danzo revealed his entire power: the Uchiha eyes he stole along with the Senju's Wood Style. He went for the Kotoamatsukami, hoping he can gain control of both the Emperor and the Nine Tails, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Fool! Die!" Zeref took it from there and Kurama's form dissipated back into his jinchuuriki. Zeref quickly summoned a Shadow Clone that armed itself with Caladbolg II while the original brought out Durandal. As a last resort, Danzo quickly protected himself and the civilian council by spontaneously summoning trees from his right arm, but he wasn't expecting someone of such speed. Before he could react, he felt the Sharingan he stole from Shisui Uchiha get crushed, and he felt his right arm of bloodlines being severed before he could even notice.

Zeref had just cut off Danzo from a majority of his power, leaving behind a tree in the middle of the road. **(Does that work? Is that how Izanagi works? I don't really know that much. Don't say I didn't warn you)**

"Can't use your secret power if you can't expect this to happen."

"Wind Style: Va-" Danzo couldn't get the words out as Zeref swung Durandal, taking his head clean off.

"No! Damn you, demon!" Mebuki Haruno got her last words out before her own head was cut off.

And so, the rest of the civilian council followed, their heads plopped off like they were nothing.

With the loudmouths dead. Zeref slowly turned to the remnants, now too frightened to fight, or stand.

"M...Mercy...please..." a chunin begged, terrified about what may happen.

"Kurama...you can have fun." Zeref smirked as Kurama took over once again, the towering beast rampaging across the village like a kid in a sandbox. Then, he jumped from Hokage Rock to look at the village from above. He knew what to do.

Kurama charged up a larger Tailed Beast Bomb...and fired it in the heart of the village. The resulting explosion consumed all of Konoha with a blinding flash of light as Kurama hopped away from the blast radius.

_"It is finished, Naruto." _Kurama said inside the Emperor's head.

"Indeed. Let's go home." He reached for his crystal to contact Medea.

"My lord, Wave and Spring are clear." she told him through the communication crystal.

"It is done. Konoha is no more."


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

**Warning: Crack pairings. K, enjoy.**

* * *

For once, Zeref Emiya finally found the peace that left him on that day. A lot happened many years after the destruction of Konoha.

The Hyuuga Branch family relocated in the West with Hiashi, where the Caged Bird Seal was taken off by the Emperor and banned forever. Neji and Tenten quickly got married and Lee somehow found a way to become engaged to Kurotsuchi, who became the Fourth Tsuchikage. Guy cried happy tears when Lee proposed to her in Iwa. At the same time, Lee and Guy also found themselves clamoring to be toughest taijutsu fighters in the West, but first, they had to find a wandering man known as the "Cleaner". **(Finally got a wrestling reference in!)**

Konohamaru was actually in a secret relationship with Hanabi since their move to Vistarion. Of course, Hiashi took offense and chased him all over the capital city. In the end, he relented and enjoyed the company of his granddaughter, named after his late daughter Hinata.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio wasn't doing bad either. Shikamaru finally accepted that he loved Temari and became the Empire's ambassador to Suna upon the start of their relationship, Choji somehow married a Kumo nin named Karui, and Ino somehow got attracted to Cu and they got married as well. She even opened a flower shop in the capital city with Cu often coming by to tease her and their daughter Fiona.

Jiraiya and Kakashi finally found peace when they found out that the Icha-Icha films were going to be launched starring Koyuki Kazahana. Okay, besides that, Kakashi actually got married to Koyuki, leading to him moving to Spring Country with a child on the way. The others, specifically Iruka, Ebisu, Ibiki, and Yugao all moved to Spring to teach the next generation of shinobi in their new ninja village. Moegi and Udon also went to Spring as instructors upon reaching the pinnacle of their training there. Jiraiya continued writing his books until finally retiring in a nearby village in the mountains. Of course, Tsunade went with him to make sure nothing bad happened. Anko stayed in Vistarion as an interrogator under the Hassans and the Watchers

Medea somehow ended up with Achilles, which shocked quite a lot of people. Even Atalanta, who saw Achilles as her brother-in-arms, was pretty shocked. Regardless, marriage came by and they had two geniuses for twin children named Patroklos and Pyrrha.

Atalanta swung the other way out of her distrust towards men. Surprisingly, she accepted her love for one Hana Inuzuka. Like that of Medea and Achilles, no one expected that to happen. Regardless, Hana was always looking for ways to make it up to the Emperor for the way her clan treated him and remained a stoic lover for the Chaste Huntress.

Valeera had a list of some interesting men to hook up with, but at the same time, she had some training to do for the next spymaster of Alvarez. Besides spending time with the others, she trained her little prodigy: a young girl known as "The Ripper".

Altera remained as the stoic, unwavering, merciless general everyone saw her as. She didn't have any time for love or anything like that. As a warrior, it was her duty to be ready to take up arms. At the same time, however, she was looking through the possibility of passing Photon Ray to someone in the event that she is either killed or critically injured. Asterios was pretty much the same in that sense, and continued to defend the Empire that was his home from any and all dangers, even if it meant his life was on the line.

Finally, there was the Emperor and his angel. Of course, they made it known to all yet Avacyn refused to take power of any kind over the Empire. Also of course, Zeref had to fight Sorin Markov head on to prove his worth, Emperor or not. In the end, Sorin decided to approve the relationship. In a somewhat private ceremony, Zeref and Avacyn got married, the latter taking her lord husband's last name. It didn't take long for them to reach three kids: twin daughters named Thalia and Angela and a young son named Larcade. **(Sorry, I'm not that comfortable calling him August)**

All in all, all's well that ends well for the Alvarez Empire...most of the time.

* * *

"One Winged Angel!" a voice called out before we see someone driving Lee upper back first on the ground with great force.

"Lee!" Guy cried out melodramatically while Kurotsuchi simply face palmed as from the smoke, out came a lean yet muscular blonde man with a stubble wearing black pants and boots. He pointed a finger gun at Guy.

"Goodbye and goodnight, BANG!"

* * *

**FINALLY! I can do a different fanfic this time! Might reboot my old Fairy Tail fanfic**


End file.
